Seeing Is Believing
by KatinBox
Summary: When two best friends aged nineteen, who have opposing views of Death Note get sucked in, and embark on a plan to save the world's greatest detective, the verdict is. .?
1. Chapter I: Introduction & Sightings

**Seeing Is Believing: Chapter I**

**Author Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do own, however, any of my OC's.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm telling you, this isn't going to work." The brunette told her black-haired counterpart. They were currently on the patio of the brunette's home, and one made a bet. "Y'know, have you heard of faith? Or. . Are you chickening out, huh?" The other girl, sitting on a beige patio chair, questioned her friend beside her, also on a patio chair. It was a clear night, and stars were fluttering by. In their conversation as the other, brown-haired girl was about to counter, a shooting star streaked the sky. "It's a shooting star! Quick, wish for something, Kayla!" The black-haired girl said. "I wish. . We were transported into Death Note-world." The brunette, now Kayla, wished. The other girl giggled. "So you could reverse L's death?" She joked. "Yes, Cassandra. I want you to come with me." Kayla responded seriously. "Back to what we were doing. I had to cosplay L and you Light, correct?" Cassandra said. Kayla shook her head. "You know I don't like Light at all." She persisted. "Exactly, so I returned the favor by cosplaying L-" Cassandra explained; but she was cut off by a bright flash of light, immediately, due to the sharpness the two girls blanked out.

When Kayla woke up, she found herself in a hotel room. The clattering sounds of a metropolitan city could be heard echoing throughout the room. Groggy, and disoriented she looked herself in the mirror. She was fine, and her clothes were still on. She looked back and saw Cassandra sleeping on the second bed. Instinctively, she pushed her. "Cassandra, get up." Kayla said, and kept pushing until Cassandra sighed. "What happened?" She asked as she got up from her curled position on the bed. Kayla, taking a spy out of the window, had an idea of where exactly they were. "I believe we're in Tokyo. ." She finally said after a moment. Cassandra gasped at the realization, and so did her friend. "Then that can only mean-" But she was abruptly finished by the brunette to her side. "We're in Death Note." She said, looking at her as she did the same. "We're dreaming. We have to be." Cassandra said in disbelief that her friend's wish actually occurred.

"If we're in Death Note-world, then we have to find out what time we're in." Kayla told her. "Still, don't you think we're just having a vivid dream, after all, WE JUST SOMEHOW GOT TRANSPORTED TO DEATH NOTE?" She said, half-joking but mainly serious. Kayla shook her head. "We don't even know Japanese for that matter. ." Cassandra rambled. "This is no time to panic. . Actually, this is great. If we are where we are, I may be able to stop L's death!" She said, her voice pitched at her sudden excitement. However, Cassandra wasn't too happy. "And just make Light die sooner? Besides, we should be focusing on how to get out. I doubt two teenage girls would do much of a difference." She counted. Kayla smiled. "But we have one giant advantage, Cassandra. We know what's going to happen, and who everyone is. We know their names. ." She said, before her eyes drifting to an off-white bag on the bed Kayla had appeared on. "Did I have my computer bag with me?" She asked. Cassandra gave a nod and looked her way. "We might be able to find out what time we're in a lot sooner." Kayla said, before opening the bag, and taking out her laptop. Doing some quick keystrokes, she had figured it out. "The university Light is in. . To-Oh, just had their exams. . That means we're somewhere a tiny bit after Episode 9, when L reveals himself to Light at the commissioning ceremony!" She told her, delighted at her discovery.

"Makes it a lot easier for you." Cassandra sighed, unhappy that her most favorite character was at stake. Kayla glanced up. "Would you rather Light die by L, or the lucky idiot Near later?" Cassandra smirked. "I'd go with the latter, or even better he living." She said, her voice distracted. "Well, if we're going to follow through with your little 'Save-Ryuzaki' plan, we have to figure out how to get close to him." Cassandra finally said, knowing she couldn't deny that she would have appreciated it more had L won, after all, she disliked Near. Kayla pondered for a moment, before answering. "We know their names. . Everything. Heck, I even know that L was born on October 31, 1979." She said diligently. Before Cassandra could make a remark on her obsession of L, she answered her more directly. "That means if we 'accidentally' know L's identity, and make it somehow clear we know, he will have no choice but to put us with him." Cassandra nodded. "And then we will just have to intertwine enough to ensure he doesn't die by Rem, or Misa." Cassandra said with a low sigh. She didn't understand why she was making her favorite character die sooner, but she was in Death Note, after all. "Then it's settled." Kayla said with a grin. She looked outside the window. It was the afternoon, and she had the university's address.

Ready to go out the door, Cassandra stopped her. "But we don't know Japanese!" She cried. Kayla giggled. "Want to how I knew we were in Tokyo? I read a sign. Apparently I can read Japanese, and from what I know I can comprehend it too. And if you're with me, it's most likely you can too." She explained. Cassandra gave a slow nod, before shaking her head. "If it's the Tokyo I know, two teenage girls outside alone is dangerous." She commented. "We don't look like boys, and I'm not about to disguise myself as one. I know Judo like the back of my hand, you know that." Kayla reasoned. Cassandra sighed. "Alright, I'll go. Besides, the room is getting a little stuffy for my tastes." She joked. As they left, the hotel they were staying in was actually much expansive. Still, the duo managed to find the elevator. Worried the receptionist would say something, the two casually walked by. "Have a good afternoon." The receptionist said, to their surprise. And Kayla's deduction was right on the dot. Cassandra, too, could understand the Japanese.

They walked without event, and once they got the university's grounds Kayla was first to spy L. "There's the panda-man." She whispered to Cassandra. Cassandra gave an odd look as she caught sight of him, too. He was sitting on a bench, reading some book. "The book isn't red. We must be somewhere in nine or ten." Kayla noted. Cassandra nodded. It was pure bad luck that he had happened to look up from the book, catching sight of the girls staring at him. Kayla freaked mentally. "Act casual. We have to make him think something's up." She said, and began fake whispering to Cassandra. She made it look like she knew something that L didn't. Cassandra did the same in reply. Eventually, they walked off, and they had successfully caught the attention of the world's greatest detective. Though Kayla's eyes were still on L, and she bumped into the wrong person.

"Oh, sorry." She said, looking up. Cassandra had broken off while she wasn't looking. The person she had bumped into was no other than Light Yagami. _Damnit, if I had a baseball bat right now. ._ She ranted. "Oh it's alright." He said, giving a hand. "Thanks, li-" She said, cutting herself off. It would raise suspicion knowing Light's name, wouldn't it? "Did you say something?" He asked, innocently as she rose to her feet. She knew the panda-man was watching from his bench. "Oh nothing. . Wait, are you Light-kun I've been hearing about?" She said, although her voice lied uninterested in Light's obvious charm. "Why yes, yes I am." He said, acting proud. "Nice to meet you, then. Well sorry for bumping into you, I was looking for a friend." She told him and ran off. Cassandra jumped from the bushes after out of Light's earshot. "Well aren't you lucky." She said, obviously envious. "Lucky? I had to go face-to-face with Panda-Man, then Light Yagami, serial psycho murderer!" She said, in a whisper in the latter part. "Then of course you ditched me." She sighed.

"Well, I guess you're right, but we definitely did get L's- I mean Ryuuga's attention." Cassandra corrected herself. Kayla looked at her. "Yeah, you're right. It'll only be a matter of time now until he goes up to one of us." And it was a matter of time indeed. The duo headed for the park nearby. Kayla sat on a bench while Cassandra sat on the swings. "You know, I guess swings are never childish anymore!" She said, swinging back and forth. Kayla shrugged as she took out her laptop and began typing. Cassandra looked ahead for a moment, before whispering, although audible to her friend. "Ryuzaki alert." She said, then went back to swinging. Kayla took note. It wasn't long before she could see a familiar outline in the corner of her eye. Kayla sat on her bench, just typing away like she didn't see him. Cassandra got off the swings and went on a path, leaving the two alone.

"May I sit down?" Addressed a familiar voice. _Well well well, bored with Light?_ Kayla thought to herself as she looked up, but what she saw wasn't Ryuzaki at all. It was Light. Cassandra had played a trick on her. _Oh come on. . ._ She ranted as she answered. "Of course, Light-kun." She said, closing her laptop politely, uncharmed by the chestnut-haired 19-year-old psycho killer 'Kira' in front of her. He sat down next to her. "I didn't quite catch your name, could you tell me?" He asked, with a gleaming smile. Kayla knew there was no chance she could run off now. "I'm Kayla. I just transferred from America." She said, making an excuse for her obvious American name. "Really? You speak Japanese perfectly." She commented. Kayla felt like eying him suspiciously. Why he had approached her confused her. She had no relation with L. . just yet. "Thanks, Light. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked, looking up at him, attentively.

Somehow, he could feel her tense emotion, but he was bewildered why she wasn't falling for his charm. Still, if he lied around he was well aware _someone_ might come knocking. "Oh, nothing, it was just I wanted to introduce you into To-Oh, that's all." He said casually, rubbing the backside of his head. Kayla nodded as he got up. "See you later, Kayla-san." He said with a wave as he left the park. Kayla gave a fake wave back. "It's alright to come out now, Cassandra." She said, and Cassandra came tumbling out of the bushes. "Bushes are your friend, aren't they?" Kayla joked as Cassandra sat on the bench with her. "Indeed. So what happened?" Cassandra said, hyped. "I have no idea what Mr. Kira was trying to play, but I think he was trying to hit on me or something." She whispered, twirling a strand of hair. "That makes so sense at all. . Why couldn't it be me?" She said, her eyes to the sky. Kayla gave her an elbow. "We're trying to save L, not go into fantasy love-lives with characters that don't truly exist." She said in a fine whisper.

"Yeah, you're right." Cassandra said, rubbing her shoulder. "Speaking of Ryuzaki, I wonder where he went off to. ." She mumbled, looking around. "We should go look for the panda. If I'm right he may be looking for us as we speak." Kayla said, putting her laptop in her bag and getting up. Cassandra nodded in agreement as the duo set out for the courtyard. However L was nowhere to be seen. Thinking for a moment, they rushed out to the parking lot. His limo was already going down the road. "Just missed him. ." Cassandra said. "Mhm. We should be going back to the hotel." Kayla said as the two set off for their arrival point.

Once at the hotel, Kayla was upside-down on her bed. "Do you think we should just tell L the truth and leave it at that?" She asked. Cassandra nearly spit out the milk she was drinking from recent room-service. "And spoil everything? Yeah. . Right." She said, shaking her head. "Well if we can't get to L fast enough, the whole school-phase will be over and we'll have to do something drastic." Kayla said, curling up on her bed. It was the evening. "Well, I'm going to sleep." Kayla told Cassandra and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before Cassandra did the same.

- T I M E S K I P _!_ -

Cassandra was the first to wake. Blinking, she got up to see that Kayla was still sleeping. Not wanting her friend to see her bed-head, she reached into the wardrobe. Somehow, there were clothes fit for the two and a hairbrush. It came clear it was no dream now. Taking the brush, she put her hair into a neat little ponytail. Kayla woke up not much after. "I'm starting to wish this was a dream." Kayla mumbled. Cassandra looked over to her. "Why?" She inquired. "Because we might end up risking our lives, especially after Rem and Misa appears. If we become a burden for Light he'll definitely convince her into killing us when he's in a temporary clear." Kayla said lowly. Cassandra shook her head. "Kayla, you don't understand. I'm getting the gitty-gitty feeling about you and Light. And you know what that means." She mused. "But I barely know him, at least. . In real-person. You know, he's Kira. He could be acting!" She chanted as she got up. "Maybe, but as you said, he has no idea or reason to use you quite yet." Cassandra reasoned. "But, Cassandra, if I were to make a move now I won't know what to say. I hate him, you know that pretty well." Kayla said as she brushed her hair into a nice, wavy down posture.

Cassandra giggled. Kayla gave the eye. "What are you thinking now?" She said, rolling her eyes. "If you can't go for Light. ." She said, "Go for L!" She laughed. Kayla wasn't amused. "Cassie, if we're going to be serious about saving L we can't jerk off." She said as she got changed as Cassandra went into the bathroom. Cassandra did the same. Once they were ready, Kayla sighed. "We can only go to the university now." Cassandra nodded as Kayla got her bag. As they walked out, Kayla paused. "I have the perfect way to get to L." Cassandra looked at her with curious eyes. Kayla answered before she could say 'What?'. "If L's L, he has to know sign-language." She told her. "And that means. . .?" Cassandra trailed off, waiting for her explanation. "When I see him and I get his attention again I'm going to say his true identity and his birthday." She said. Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "But that'll just make him put only you in custody." She said. "Besides, what if Light sees you? If he knows English sign-language we're screwed." She reminded her. "He won't, because you'll distract him." Kayla explained. Cassandra shook her head. "Alright, alright."

Once at the university, Kayla whispered to Cassandra. "You find Light. I'm going to find Ryuzaki." She whispered. Cassandra gave a nod and they dispersed. Kayla gave a sigh, and found the bench that she had seen Ryuzaki sitting on. He most surely come by again, wouldn't he? Taking out her laptop, she entrusted her hopes.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I understand the plot is a little rushed, but I plan it to go much slower in the next chapters. R & R is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter II: The Plan

**Seeing Is Believing: Chapter II**

**A/N: I do not own Death Note. I do own however, any of my OC's.**

It was a hopeful tactic indeed. Kayla sat for a half-hour, with no success of even seeing L pass by. _Is he really that finicky? _She thought to herself as she pack her computer-bag. Hopefully Cassandra would have more luck, but to her surprise, she saw her walking down. Kayla could see her disappointment in her eyes. "No Light-kun?" Kayla asked as she sat down. "Nothing. At all." She told her. "And we could catch them so easily yesterday. ." Kayla trailed off before she wished a light-bulb would appear and light up. "Wait. . That's it! They must be having that tennis tournament." She said, springing to her feet. Cassandra shook her head. "Checked there." She said abruptly. "Really. . Hm." Kayla mumbled, her eyes to the sky. "Today is really a dead day." She murmured to on-one in particular. "You do understand we're rushing this, aren't we, ne? If we wait until Light has a better grasp on who L really is, it'll be much easier on our side to intertwine." Cassandra said, still sitting on the bench. "Indeed. . If we rush this too fast L will think we're Kira more than Light, or at least some sort of tool to him. Not to mention. ." Kayla ran on as she sat back down. "We can't reveal we're from the real world. We'll screw everything up, and most likely die. ." She said, her head hung. "You're right. We should just try to get back home; and hopefully save Ryuzaki along the way, ja." She finished. Cassandra perked up to comfort her friend. "Well, you know, a lot of fan-girls would kill to be in our position. Now we're just trying to get out." She joked. Kayla giggled. "Yeah. If only I didn't go Matsuda and wish upon a star like that." She told her. "Hey, we do stupid things." Cassandra said as both spied two familiar figures on the horizon. "Ryuzaki plus Light. ." Kayla whispered. "All trouble." Cassandra finished in the identical voice.

The two nemeses passed by with not much expression, except for Light. Of course. He waved to Kayla, and she waved back. "Oh? Is this a friend of yours, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki said with a fake smile. Light looked at him. "Just a friend, Ryuuga. See you later, Kayla-san." He said with the same innocent voice as the two walked on. Kayla let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm telling you, for a nickel every time I wanted a baseball bat. ." She rambled. Cassandra laughed. "Oh don't be like that Kayla." Cassandra reassured her. "If anything Light's little. . Crush shall we say for now will definitely raise attention from you-know-who." She told her, nudging herself in their walking direction. "I'm telling you, it's an act." She ranted, as the two got up. "I'm thirsty. . Got any money on you?" Cassandra asked. Kayla rummaged through her bag. "I collected international coins. . I have five dollars worth of Japanese currency for a drink or two." She said as she took out the coins. "Gotta love you and your obsessions." Cassandra sarcastically remarked. Kayla shook her head as the two headed for the nearest cafe.

It was much to their demise that the cafe they were at wasn't the one that L and Light would participate in their conversations. Either that or they went somewhere else, Kayla couldn't tell. Sitting down, Cassandra got a smoothie. "Even while stuck in Death Note." Kayla joked as she didn't get anything. It was somehow and oddly true that there was room service back at the hotel. Cassandra giggled. "You know you want one." Kayla shook her head. To their sudden fortune or misfortune in reality, quite a while after they came in a pair of people came in. Luckily Kayla and Cassandra managed to stay out of sight in their booth but within earshot. Kayla would have to wait for an opening to "communicate" with L. Her chance came early. After a few minutes, L scoped the cafe. The booth they were in was secluded from most. This was her only chance. In a bold move, as soon as his eyes came to her corner, Kayla sat first and with her left hand she spelt 'I know you are L Lawliet.' and with her right hand she crossed her fingers that he was see it.

And luck, for once, was on her side. The great detective saw it clear as day and knew what it meant. Genuinely shocked for a second, he looked back and continued the conversation with his suspect. L knew he had to deal with this girl, otherwise his identity was at stake. Kayla continued her conversation as well. "So. Did he see it?" Cassandra asked. "No idea. However judging by his jolt I observed, he most likely did." Kayla answered, delighted that her plan had worked. "And I've already come up with an excuse. Either way, he'll have no choice but to put me in custody. And I'll make sure you come too." She told her. Cassandra nodded. "Whatever floats your boat and saves my character's eventual killer-in-disguise." Kayla laughed. "It's either him when he deserves it or that Near-Sheep later." Cassandra giggled. "And never trust the sheep. Anyway, I'm done, your done, we can consider this a good day." She commented as she threw her smoothie in the trash. Kayla nodded, and followed her raven-haired friend towards the hotel. As they were walking out, a certain someone was walking out as well. With her back turned, Kayla smirked. She became a _very important_ person in just a day.

* * *

"I just don't quite understand it." L said, gently shaking his head. He was in his hotel suite. Watari quietly piped up. "If someone knows your identity as the girl made clear, you have to take action." He reminded him. L gave a content sigh as he sipped a cup of tea. "Indeed. And if Light Yagami is Kira like I suspect, I learned while being undercover that she is a friend of his. That creates much danger." He told him, taking out his laptop. He had to find this girl, right away. Doing a background check, he found nobody of her description. Remembering that Light had called her 'Kayla'. There was a very good chance this was her first name. It was definitely American. Typing it into the database, he found someone under that name has ordered a hotel room near To-Oh university. But, this person had no logs of ever traveling to Japan. He knew this was her, it was too much of a coincident. He also figured out someone else was staying with her, called Cassandra. But she, to L's knowledge had no intel on his name. He had no choice but to take action.

* * *

Inside the hotel room, Cassandra gave Kayla the eye. "You're telling me you're going to let L catch you?" Set asked, her eyebrow raised. "Yeah. I need to get close to him, and this is as close as I can come down to. With him as my ward Light will no doubt make a move. And then we can just wait them out and stop L's eventual death from happening." Kayla explained. "On the other hand, we need to try our hardest to stop Misa from **ever** appearing. Even if she does we know L will give us enough clearance to convince Rem in the long-run not to kill L." Cassandra adding. "And in the run, we have to get home." Kayla told her. "And of course, everything we say is going to be a lot more in depth." Cassandra said with a gleaming smile. "Indeed." Kayla answered. She took a bite of the sundae from her dinner. "You know, they aren't charging us for this or a room. ." She mumbled. "I guess your wish also means we can't be out on the streets with no food." Cassandra giggled. Kayla shook her head. "You make a joke out of nearly everything." She said with a small laugh. Cassandra nodded. "Better than being dry all day." She shrugged.

"In that case we can only wait out L until tomorrow." Kayla said, giving a glance out the window. It was about ten at night. Cassandra had ordered a huge meal for them and it did last. "You ordered that huge meal why again?" She said, her eyes falling upon Cassandra. She smiled. "I was hungry." She quirked before laying on her bed. "The days have been going by fast." Cassandra mumbled. "Bet you tomorrow's the tennis match." Kayla said as she got on her bed and fell asleep.

- T I M E S K I P _! -_

As the day started, nothing seemed to be out-of-the-ordinary. Kayla was the first to wake, but Cassandra followed. They both blinked. Something felt odd, really odd in their room. Kayla, who by nature was cautious. Looking on the dresser she grabbed her bag, and fished out a piece of post-it and a pen. Writing, 'Don't you think _someone _is watching us?' On the paper, she handed it to Cassandra. She gave a nod. The two got ready for their day in complete silence, until they were out the door. "I'm telling you, he bugged our room." Kayla mumbled. Cassandra nudged her. "I'm telling you that you're being superstitious." Cassandra told her. Kayla looked at her. "Since I know L's name, he probably traced me back here from Light's mention of my first name." Kayla explained. Cassandra sighed. "That doesn't give him much reason to waltz over, bug our room, and hope for the best." Kayla knew where she was coming from.

As the duo arrived on grounds, things were flowing by. They had gotten late from Kayla's hunch that L bugged their hotel room, and the tennis match of Ryuuga and Light was already starting. "This is our chance to get to the panda-man." Kayla told Cassandra as the two sat down on the benches as the first spectators. "For god's sake Kayla, why the panda-man?" Cassandra whispered, but Kayla ignored it for the time being. It was actually pretty awkward knowing what the two competitors were thinking. The stands filled as more and more people came in to watch the scene.

Once the tennis match was said and done, the spectators dispersed in awe. Cassandra knew that it was likely L would come up to Kayla, so she sat diagonal to her. "Thanks for the match, Ryuuga. I'll see you later." (**A/N: Yes, I know in the series after the match the two go inside a cafe, but I saw that too conflicting, so I changed it to afterward.**) Light said with a wave, not noticing Kayla in the stands. To the girl's surprise, L had ignored them and moved on. It was like a challenge, and neither was going to let him win. "We have to approach him." Kayla finally said. Cassandra sighed. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. I'll approach him. It's more of a surprise." Cassandra said. Kayla gave a slow nod in surprise at her volunteerism. Still, she let it go. She carefully followed at a safe distance.

Cassandra followed L. It seemed that he was just walking around. Seeing a chance, she pounced on it. "Um, hi. Are you Heidiki Ryuuga? Because-" Cassandra started. L whipped around, with a slight smile. "Yes, I am." He quietly said. Now that she had his attention she could hint towards his personal information. "Oh, well. I just wanted to say that you did great in the tennis match." She said, scratching her head. "It was almost as great as a professional match I saw in **October**. I think it was on the **31**st." She said. His smile got bigger. "Oh? What was the score?" He said, curious. Cassandra was unsure if he got her hints. "It was. . I believe. . **19** – **71** in numerical swings. . I never got the actual score." She said, it was blankly obvious she was lying about the score. L kept walking. "I see." He told her. But he did understand her hints. So she knew, too, didn't she? But he was aware it could have been a coincidence, but he felt like it was planned.

It was then Kayla made her move. "Cassandra! I can't believe you left me on the stands!" Kayla shouted, running up to her. Cassandra was shocked for a moment before she understood. "Sorry, Kayla. I thought you were following me when I was talking to _L Lawliet_." She said, expressing his name. L was certainly surprised by their bluntness, but he was well prepared to put the girls in custody.

**A/N: Aha yes, a cliffhanger to get you guys going for more. Reviews are great, R & R is awesome. I'll be updating as soon as I can, but that may vary.**


	3. Chapter III: The Truth & Suspicions

**Seeing Is Believing: Chapter III**

**A/N: I do not own Death Note. I do own, however, any OC's that come into play.**

"And that's why we were forced to alert you of this." Kayla finished. L looked up at her, having Watari carefully type and write their testimony. "Alright, I understand. Now, let's go over this from the top." He told the two girls before him. Cassandra nodded first, telling him she would be the one to start. "We are transfer students from America, having come on a plane. However, during mid-flight. ." She trailed off, signaling Kayla to continue. "I had received an e-mail from an anonymous source, telling your identity." She finished. Cassandra spoke again. "It also said that 'if we were not to come to you about this', he would target someone. At first, we were skeptical." She told L. "But then in another e-mail, exactly forty seconds, he said that he murdered one of my pets, a dog." Kayla continued. "I called my household and it was true. My dog had died of sudden heart failure." She added. "We were terrified, and immediately came up to you as of today." Cassandra finished, showing L Kayla's laptop containing the e-mails. He couldn't trace the e-mails as Kayla testified. L bit his left thumb for a moment as he read the e-mails.

"As of now, I obviously have a reason to suspect you two to be Kira or somehow connected to Kira; however, in the most plausible chance that this is indeed true, I apologize for this incident. In either case I would like for both of you to stay inside this hotel unless you have an escort with you. Is this okay?" L explained after a careful observation. The girls nodded. They were finally inside, but with an obvious catch. "Thank you. Watari, please show the girls their room." He said in his awfully usual monochrome voice.

Once inside their room, Kayla sighed. She was happy that L had put cameras in their room, but had the courtesy of no cameras or wiretaps in the bathroom. It was clear he had his sights on someone else for the time being. "We did it." Kayla whispered to Cassandra once they had gotten in the bathroom. Cassandra shook her head. "The games have only begun." She remarked. Kayla looked at her. "I thought he would do some nasty things. . Look at Misa for example." She said shyly. Cassandra lightly giggled. "Seems the panda-man does indeed have a soft spot." Kayla nodded. "Indeed." She croaked.

"Something wrong, Kayla?" Cassandra directed, noticing her sudden change of voice. Kayla cracked a smirk. "Mhm, just a little depressed. What if we don't save Ryuzaki. .?" She asked her, and to herself. Realization was a cruel gesture to both of the girls. The raven-haired girl smiled. "We won't. That's the point." Cassandra reassured her. Kayla nodded. "You're right. Now is definitely not to the time to doubt. Imagine, we were once just about to cosplay at the anime convention, now we're dealing with the actual characters, in real life." She told her enthusiastically. Cassandra pitched her head. "Definitely. All in a race to get out and save the world's greatest detective that doesn't actually exist." Kayla eyed her. "Aw, don't be mad." She laughed. "Alright, now that our real conversation is over we should get back to our room or Ryuzaki will know something's up. . Again." Cassandra contradicted.

_- Kayla's P.O.V _-

Oddly enough I felt something awfully. . . strange about Cassandra. Maybe it was me and my superstitions, but as always that was me. But this was genuine. And her remark about us saving Ryuzaki was unfortunate. I was thinking I had finally convinced her Light would have gone away either way in the future with Near. But, we had our points of view. And it was ultimately left at that for me. I sat on my bed, knowing a pair of panda-eyes were watching us. I had to make sure not to say anything that I would regret in the future, or even lead me to telling anyone for that matter that we aren't even part of this dimension And that was something I would have rathered not to squeal. "Cassandra," I started quite abruptly. She, who had been doodling god knows what in my notepad, looked up at me with black, or slightly grayed eyes. Boy, did that remind me of someone. "Something tells me I'm speculating, but. ." I trailed off. I didn't have the nerve to say anything much more. "But what, Kayla?" Cassandra eyed me. Now I knew something was up.

"The fact is I think Light is Kira. It would explain a lot of things." I rambled, but my words had much more to it. I mentally prayed a certain watching eye would catch it. Cassandra didn't let up her look at me. I was starting to feel squeamish. "It would indeed. I think Ryuzaki understands that too." Damn, she didn't see it, at all. "Yeah, you're right." I finally murmured. I laid my head on my pillow. Looking forward, I checked that time. Six thirty. Out of pure habit, I began mumbling the words to one of my favorite songs. (**A/N: Now before anyone attempts to report me for stealing content as in lyrics, just a forewarning – it's original. Any similarities are unintentional.**)

_I may walk the winding way. . . (oh-oh)_

_Still, I see nothing on the desolate streets. . ._

_We've become cold. . . (oh-oh)_

_But I will go on to see the next moment._

_I will go on until the end! (oh-oh)_

_Why give up. . Why give in. ._

Although most of my lyrics were jumbled, it brought me peace for the moment I had. Still, I was awfully uncomfortable. It was all my fault for dragging myself into this mess. Either way, I realized, the past cannot be undone. Then again, with the predicament I was in I was contracting my own thoughts. I was also a person that enjoyed having naps. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep not too later. The dreams I had were especially strange, but so simple even now I couldn't go into detail.

It had seemed I had woke in the middle of the night. Blinking, I turned to attempt to go back to sleep, but I was up and there was no way I was going back anytime soon. Giving a sigh, I got up. I had minded as well to check on Ryuzaki. Creaking my door open, I looked out. He was in his workroom, of which was the living room. The wall was lined with monitors, and on the coffee table, was his laptop. It appeared that he was multi-tasking. I wasn't sure if he was watching me or not.

Walking out, it turns true that he was. "Kayla-san, it's late." He addressed me, not looking up an inch. "I understand. I just woke. Is there. . Any food I could eat, Ryuzaki?" I asked, mostly on impulse. I was hungry, after all. "There's some in the kitchen." He answered, still not looking up. I didn't know if he was ignoring me for a reason or not, but I made my way over.

Opening the fridge, I wasn't surprised at the contents. There was some cake and otherwise sugary, sweet delicacies. I liked sweets, but not to feed myself as a meal. I knew I would have to get accustomed to it. I shrugged as I took a piece of strawberry cake. Taking a fork from the rack above me, I ate it standing up. Apparently the insomniac was indeed watching me through the corner of his eye. "You may sit down with that." Why did he care? But Ryuzaki was Ryuzaki.

Sitting down, making sure I was correctly placed with the low illumination of his monitors, I ate. It was filled with sugar. Another surprise I was expecting. I held it down the best I could. Once I was finished, I placed the plate in the sink, washing it. I had noticed the sink was filled with dishes to be done. Not feeling up to the challenge, I went back to bed. I didn't hear more of Ryuzaki that night.

**A/N: Yeah, two uploads in a single day. Enjoy, and I do understand this chapter in particular is short; but it does cover a lot from the cliffhanger in the previous chapter.**


	4. Chapter IV: The Word & A Promise

**Seeing Is Believing: Chapter IV**

**A/N: I do not own Death Note, but I do indeed own any of my OC's.**

"Cassandra." Kayla said as she pushed her friend awake. She was already ready, but she was aware going back to the university wasn't an option. Cassandra blinked, once, twice, and a final for good measure. "What is it?" She said as she yawned, straightening herself as she arose. "I made cake." She said. Cassandra eyed her. "For whom? Ryuzaki or us?" She asked. "Us. Y'know, not the sugar-filled kind. Normal cake for normal eaters." Kayla half-joked as they went out. She had peered around the hallway. The investigative team hadn't arrived yet, but Ryuzaki was wide awake. "Good morning, Ryuzaki." Cassandra said as the duo headed for the fridge.

Ryuzaki didn't say a word. He was most likely lost in thought. "Watari, mind getting me some more cake?" He said after a few moments. The two girls ignored him. Kayla opened the fridge, and took out their cake. Watari also got a piece of cake for Ryuzaki. As Ryuzaki took his first fork-full, Kayla realized her mistake. They had taken Ryuzaki's cake, of which was on the right of the fridge. That could only mean. .

"Ryuzaki, don't!" Kayla squealed, but it was too late. He had already taken a bite. Anyone could have seen the scowl of disgust appearing on his face. "What cake is. . This?" He scowled immediately afterward. "Called 'Normal-People Cake.' No overdose of sugar." Kayla told him inadvertently as Watari took his plate, and dumped it in the garbage. At least most of their actual cake was still intact. Kayla gave Watari Ryuzaki's actual cake, and she took theirs back. Cassandra had the feeling that they had put him in a bad mood as they ate.

As they came back to the joys of their non-bugged bathroom, Kayla sighed. "I can't believe Ryuzaki just had his first decent piece of food." She laughed afterwards. Cassandra giggled. "And of course, he didn't like it. At all." She responded humorously. Kayla shook her head as they walked out. Sitting on her bed, she checked the clock again. It also a date timer on it. The year was 2006. That meant the timeline was of the anime, not the manga. That also meant that Kayla could take out her I-Pod from her bag and won't have to send an excuse of having 'futuristic' technology.

She set the song to 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace. (**A/N: Yes. Real song, one of my favorites.**) She daydreamed that Light was singing the song, and it made a lot of sense. (**A/N: If you've heard of it, it makes a lot of sense in my eyes.**) Only the front door opening brought her back into reality. The rest of the task force must have arrived. Kayla mentally smirked. _Ryuzaki's definitely going to have some explaining to do for two teenage girls in the hotel._ She thought.

After the voices died down, Kayla thought their current meeting was over. Of course, it wasn't. "Kayla and Cassandra please report to the living room." A speaker, most likely Ryuzaki. "He installed speakers?" Cassandra said as she stopped drawing in her friend's notepad. "Apparently. C'mon." Kayla told her as both got up and reported as specified. As they came in, Ryuzaki was one to introduce. "Kayla-san, Cassandra-san, this is the task force. They will be working with me to catch Kira." Ryuzaki quickly explained. The girls nodded. The task force themselves introduced as well, but with their aliases.

As they headed back to their room, the duo headed for the bathroom. "Quite interesting, don't you think?" Cassandra mused. Kayla looked at her as she fixed her hair. "Maybe. I just find it awkward to know their real names." Kayla told her as they walked out. Cassandra went back to her hobby – drawing, while Kayla entertained herself through her music player and a book she had in her bag.

_Kayla's P.O.V -_

After a while, I got intensely bored. I had scrolled through every song I had; and my book was wearing. Getting up, I went outside my door. I had suspected everyone was in the living room, minus Ryuzaki and his investigation, of course. And as thus I just 'managed' to bump into someone like the klutz I was. Matsuda. "Oh sorry, Matsuda-" I cut myself off. Now I was an idiot for saying his real name. Mentally cursing myself, Matsuda eyed me with a curious look. "Oh, did I call you Matsuda? I apologize, Matsui." I corrected myself and nearly dived for the fridge.

Taking a piece of my cake, of which had a nice little post-it on it, 'Not sugared.' I giggled, it was mostly likely Ryuzaki and his run-in. It was this moment I saw Soichiro was nowhere to be seen. Frowning for a moment as I ate my cake, I could only guess the verdict – his heart attack. Once I had finished up with my cake, I walked down casually back to my room. Cassandra eyed me and started laughing. "Called Matsui Matsuda, huh?" She aimed at me. "Don't rub it in." I shot back as went back to using my iPod.

Of course, as soon as Ryuzaki had finally come back I knew I was going to be hunted down for my knowledge of his name, then changing it. Knowing I would just be indirectly forced to confess, I walked out of my room casually, again. Ryuzaki saw me coming. "Kayla-san, I'd like to speak with you." He said in his monochrome voice; never looking up at the monitors. It had struck me that I wasn't sure if he ever looked me in the eye before. Not that I wanted to, anyway.

"Yes, what is it, Ryuzaki?" I stopped dead in my tracks, then looked at him. I prayed for the best, but luck certainly wasn't at my aide. "I have heard that you have called Matsui, Matsuda. I'd also like to tell you this is his real last name; and I have a feeling you knew it beforehand. Is this true?" He questioned me. God damn him. This could only lead to one thing, and that was he thought more of me as Kira. Sighing, I had come up with an excuse in record time. It was my specialty. "Indeed, you're right, Ryuzaki. I saw it on a paper when I was getting food. But I didn't know it was his actual name, if that's what you're thinking." I confessed. "Either way, I'm sure you know this but. ." He stirred. _I know it, don't shove it into my face._ I ranted in my mind. Looking back at me, I let up my expression. "There is a 36% you are Kira." He told me in the eye. "I'm not Kira. And I'll let time to prove that." I said, getting cake out of the fridge, and going back to my room.

I had realized that what I had said might of bumped my percentage by a few points. Still, I wasn't Kira, and I despised that serial killer Light. There was no way someone could convince me otherwise, to this day. I walked in the bathroom, giving a silent motion to Cassandra to walk with me. She followed. "L thinks I'm Kira by nearly forty percent." Her eyes lit up. "You're kidding. ." She moaned. "I'm not." I told her, giving a splash of water on my face. "And at this rate I'll be _arrested_ as Kira, although if I-" I ranted, but Cassandra stopped me dead in my tracks. "We know who he really is. Don't let Ryuzaki get to you." She reassured me. My suspicions came back, but for what? I couldn't decipher.

Laying on my bed, I recited some more lyrics.

_My eyes are open wide; and by the way, I made through the day._

_But what I had seen, the comet of days on end, even the man in the moon disappeared. ._

_All I want is a second chance._

_One more, to fix all things today._

_Why am I always running in place?_

_I've done the best I can._

_This is my life._

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying. ._

I had literally sung myself to sleep. Turning in my anger and disappointment, I knew that I had to defeat Light. I was tired of this. I would do it by my own hands if I had to. I was done with Kira and his games. Maybe it was own rage for being considered Kira at all, but I wasn't very happy either way. My race had begun, if only I had seen the things about to fly at me.

**A/N: Whoever guesses the real protagonist in this chapter, cookie for you. Somehow it was short yet again, and as thus I promise you the next chapters will be much longer.**


	5. Chapter V: The Decision

**Seeing Is Believing: Chapter V**

**A/N: Well, as the obvious goes I do not own Death Note. Another half-obvious thing is I own all my OC's here. That means you may not use them without my permission. This chapter ended up a bit more sappy, but nevertheless expect for a big change soon.**

"Kayla, Kayla. ." Cassandra pushed her friend awake. She turned in defiance. "I'm not waking up today." She shot back. Cassandra sighed. "You have to. I talked to Ryuzaki this morning so we. . Could go shopping for more clothes and other things for our room." She explained. "Who's our escort?" She finally asked after a moment of silence. "Matsui, or should I say _Matsuda_." She answered. Kayla let out an exasperated sigh as she got up and fixed her hair. Pulling her hair into a near-presentable, she was ready with her bag. Matsuda was ready at the front door. "Are you ready?" He asked the girls, not much older than him. They gave a nod. He smiled, and they were outside. He led the group into a limo, much the same as the girls came in after telling Ryuzaki his true identity.

It was a long ride to the shopping mall, but neither girl wanted to say anything. Although Matsuda tried his hand at conversation, it was fruitless. Once they got to mall, only did Cassandra perk up. "Sorry Matsuda. Kayla's in a bad mood." She chanted at the thought of a response, and she got one. "Am not!" She said as she gave her friend the elbow. Matsuda laughed. "So, where do you guys shop?" Both of duo's eyes widened at the real look at the size of the shopping mall. It was giant. "Um, well, let's go to clothing. . Stores. ." Cassandra paused. Matsuda nodded as he let the girls lead him.

The two girls, more specifically Cassandra was aiming for a popular store, and found it. They were there for nearly twenty minutes as she tried multiple outfits. Kayla, on the other hand only gave her word on Cassandra as she came out of the fitting room, but got convinced to buy two outfits. It was while they were walking out that Kayla was hit with realization. "So HOW did you convince Mr. Grump to let us go shopping today?" She said as they headed for another store. "Ryuzaki? Oh. Well, I told him we needed things to live here, and he gave me a strange eye, then let us." She explained. Kayla nodded, with a raised eyebrow. "Say it isn't true. ." She trailed off.

Once into another clothing store, the girls got more outfits. Matsuda was happy when they walked out. Kayla said that they needed to go to a book store to get some things. Once there, Kayla picked out a row of reading material. Cassandra then headed for a toy store. "What in the world are you going to get there?" Kayla playfully questioned as Matsuda was right in front of them. "A stuffed animal." Cassandra told her with a hint of seriousness as she walked in. Matsuda and Kayla waited for her patiently. After she came out, she had two panda's with two different ribbons of their necks- one blue and the other red. She gave the red-ribboned one to Kayla. "They'll both be called Panda. This one is yours." Cassandra told her. Kayla smiled. "Alright. Sounds like a plan." She responded as she turned to Matsuda. "We're done." He nodded with a gleaming smile as he led the girls back to the limousine. Once back in the hotel, Kayla headed for the bathroom.

Cassandra didn't follow, for whatever reason. Kayla came back out. Looking at the window to the south of her, she walked to it. Looking out blatantly, she turned to her present from Cassandra. The red ribbon on her panda bear reminded her of someone immediately, and with her thought, she realized something huge. Cassandra, on the other hand, was busy with her panda bear with a blue ribbon. Looking at the clock, it read 5:36. Going into the bathroom, Cassandra lazily followed. "Today is the day of the Sakura TV broadcast. . . That also means Ryuzaki had already discussed Naomi Misora." Kayla explained. Cassandra's eyes lit up. "You're right. ." She mumbled. They came out, and once the time read 5:57, Kayla and Cassandra headed out. And just like Kayla's prediction, the TV was on Sakura TV. Everyone was huddled around it, and Ryuzaki didn't pay any attention on the girls.

As the broadcast started, Cassandra frowned. Although, neither said a word. When the 'Kira' predicted a death, Ryuzaki was quick to act upon it. "Change to channel!" He ordered. Matsuda changed the channel as told. The spokesperson was dead. "Change it back!" Ryuzaki ordered once more. He cycled through this two times before a moment of silence. With a slight gasp, he ordered. "Stop this broadcast!" Matsuda and Aziwa were swift to jump for the phones. Ukita leapt for the door. "I'll stop this broadcast myself!" He proclaimed as he ran out the door.

Once there, he attempted to get in, but failed. After forty seconds, he collapsed. Neither girl wanted to see much more death. The Aziwa was quick to attempt to same. However, Ryuzaki interjected. Kayla observed. His eyes were hidden in his hair, much the same was she read. In the end, Aziwa stayed. L himself was shuddering. 'Kira' told in the broadcast that he was creating a better world. _My ass._ Kayla ranted. Going back to her room, her head was in her knees, clutching her stuffed animal. It wasn't soon after that Cassandra came in as well.

"Better world. . Right." Kayla said as she came in to no particular person. "All this for a better world? What a psycho." Kayla remarked. Cassandra looked at her. She in reality had to disagree on so many levels. But she just sighed and laid on her bed. The clock read 7:51. Although the day had yet to end officially, both were exhausted and fell asleep an hour later.

Cassandra was woken with a start. The front door had been opened. Peering out, she saw the one thing she had beloved. Light Yagami. Ryuzaki gave her a look, then a motion for her to come over. "Light, this is Cassandra. She is an exchange student, and is staying with me for some intel on the Kira Case." Ryuzaki explained. It wasn't too long before someone else came tumbling out of the room, metaphorically. Kayla. Her eyes lit up. And so did Light's. Ryuzaki was quick to explain. "Kayla-san is here for the same reason." He said as he turned to his seat. Light didn't say a word to the two girls.

Ryuzaki led Light to his seat in front of the television as planned. Kayla turned around and headed back to her room, and her bathroom. "This is bad." She said to Cassandra, whom came in after her. "I know Light. He might try it." She told her, referring to the week before, at the university. Cassandra shook her head, and left it at that. It wasn't long before Kayla became hungry and left her room to get some food. She felt an eye on her, and could only guess who it belonged to. As if to rub her suspicion in her face, Ryuzaki perked up. "I'd also like to add that Kayla-san here is suspected of being the first Kira." He said, not looking up. Light turned and conversed. The sound of that sentence made the verdict twitch slightly. _I'll get you, Kayla. ._

Kayla ate her cake swiftly and nearly jogged to her room, tackling her Panda. Cassandra raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Looking up, Kayla sighed. She felt like singing, but was too angry at a particular person to do so. Cassandra, of the other hand was perkish, but didn't move an inch as he drew. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. Kayla answered it. "Yes?" It was Matsuda. "Um, Ryuzaki would like to speak with you." Kayla sighed, and opened the door, completely ignoring Matsuda. "What is it now, Ryuzaki?" She said, her arms crossed. She wasn't in a good mood.

"I'd like to ask you to take a package to the task force headquarters. Light-kun here will help you." He explained, but Kayla could clearly see his intentions. If Light was Kira, and Kayla knew something about L he didn't – he would make a move. "Alright." She said as she spied the packages on the table. She hefted one. Light on the other hand hefted the other one. "Off we go." She murmured as they opened the door. "You know, Kayla-chan, I was surprised to see you here." Light said as the two headed for the elevator. Kayla certainly wasn't in the mood for his games. "I'd have to say the same. But why did Ryuzaki let us alone like this? Makes no sense when he thinks you're Kira and I." She asked. She also knew her answer poked at him.

"Well, Ryuzaki's Ryuzaki." Light responded with a laugh. It was silent for the entire walk, and once they came back Ryuzaki didn't say a word. "Well, see you later." Light told Kayla as he left with his awaiting father. She gave a friendly wave back. "Ryuzaki, I swear, you make so sense at all." She told him grumbly as she headed for her room. Once inside, Cassandra was one to giggle. "I see that Ryuzaki tried some things." She asked. Kayla eyed her. "He makes no sense. Period." She sighed as he picked up her Panda. "I guess he suspects me and Light over everything else. . But," Kayla started, knowing he would be watching, "I see it useless. . Especially with a Second Kira rampant from what that broadcast looked like." She said as she laid on her pillow. Now she was really acting like Light, and hated every second of it.

**A/N: So here it is. Yeah, I know Ryuzaki acted a little OC in his decision, but he knew for a fact Kayla wasn't Kira, or he would be dead. So he tried his hand at trying to evoke reaction out of Light, who was the true suspect in the matter. Also, whoever guesses the tie with the Panda's, I'll clap. **


	6. Chapter VI: The Conversation

**Seeing Is Believing: Chapter VI**

**A/N: Yes, a full length chapter(2,000+ words)! Also, I do not own Death Note. If I did L would've lived in the end. Or at least, not death by Rem. I also own all of my OC's presented here.**

**

* * *

**

Both of the girls were woken with a jump, as lighting hitting the top of the hotel. Pouring rain could be audible as it streaked the window to the east of the room. Blinking, although grudgingly, Kayla stirred. Drowsy from the rude awakening, she checked her clock on her end table to the left of her bed. It read 7:08 AM. She certainly was early. Taking a glance around the room as she yawned, Cassandra mimicked her. "Morning." She quietly told Kayla. She in turn responded the same. It was as if a mirror was placed.

Getting up, Kayla readied her hair as Cassandra got dressed, then vice versa. As the duo walked out accordingly, they both were met with the glance of Ryuzaki. He was waiting, but no voice was given. He turned away and back to the task at hand swiftly. It had became clear he was actually looking at Cassandra more specifically, but neither saw it through. "So, as we were." Ryuzaki continued with the Task Force. The rain could be heard pelting the building even from their height.

After eating some ramen that Kayla had bought while shopping with Matsuda, the girls were inexplicably. . Bored. Light was yet to be seen, but as if to contradict their thoughts he and his father came nearly as soon they had thought of it. Ryuzaki gave his usual, emotionless look at both. "So. What are your thoughts on the 2nd Kira theory?" And the two began their conversation. Kayla and Cassandra had heard it multiple times.

Although Kayla was confined to the hotel unless with an escort, Cassandra on the other hand was free to go anywhere outside as long as she had a tracking device. But she usually stood by her best friend's side, even if she was contemplating something quite large, and kept it in secrecy from her. While inside their room, Kayla had realized something. If today was the day, it would be the evening where Light and Ryuzaki would create a reply tape to Misa. But, she kept Cassandra in the dark. With the lines mentally drawn, it was clear that the childhood friends were being dragged apart silently.

Nevertheless the development of the day was swift, and the evening came quite quickly. Kayla had peered out of her room. Walking out, Light was obscuring her way. _Not this again. ._ She thought before looking up at Light. "Where is Ryuzaki?" She asked him. Light's emotion didn't change. "He and Watari are in the living room, why?" He parried back. "Oh, okay." She mumbled as she went right around him.

He looked back for a second. Baffled that Kayla didn't trip once over his charm. It was as if she knew who he really was all this time. Kayla had given a look towards Ryuzaki. She knew that his plan was turning. The gears were set in motion, and it wouldn't be too long before Misa would see Light. The rest of the day lied uneventful. In the evening, as Kayla suspected the reply tape was created. In the night, it was aired.

The girls had a TV in their room and set it to the channel, even if they had seen it before. In it the true Kira spoke of his will to the imposter Kira, among other things. Misa would advise another reply tape. Kayla turned her TV off as she drifted into sleep, and Cassandra did the same.

_Kayla's P.O.V -_

I awoke with a slight smirk on my face. Today was the day of Misa's reply tape, even if I knew someone would play tipsy in his chair, screaming. When I had actually seen that part for the first time at home, I laughed pretty hard, then confused that he, out of all people would freak out at the word Shinigami. So I rustled out of bed, observing Cassandra still sleeping. I shrugged and went outside my room. The Task Force was already huddled around Ryuzaki's laptop. The tape had just begun.

The words coming out at the laptop made me want to scowl, but the fun part was just beginning. I had come in the room silently, and I knew for a fact Light didn't notice me. At the audit of the word 'Eyes' he looked around nervously, and had Ryuzaki been not focusing a little too much on the message he probably would've caught that bastard. Still, I kept my eye on him. I mentally counted. And at three, the word Shinigami appeared and. .

Ryuzaki lifted his hands in fear, screaming. I had heard the word 'Light' coming from him, but I didn't understand if it was prevalent or not. His chair tipped over to his right as he bounced off, still yelling in horror. The rest of the task force, except for myself and Light, rushed to his aide. I was too busy holding back a large laugh to assist him. He arose in terror. "Am. . Am I supposed to believe Shinigami actually exist?" He stuttered. Before I could let out a giggle then correct the panda, Light beat me to it.

Seeing my presence unneeded with Light explaining to the mortified detective that he was wrong, I left to the kitchen. After their conversation Ryuzaki turned his attention to me. "Kayla-san, I'd like to bring to your attention that you can go outside of the hotel anytime you wish as long as you have a tracking device." He told me quite attentively. My eyes lit up. "Of course, Ryuzaki." I responded, taking the device out of his awaiting hand. It was an armband disguised as any a Japanese teenager would have, the color red. I put it on.

Afterward, I used my new ability to my advantage. After an hour or two, I left the hotel to a nearby cafe. I was filled with content joy that I was outside after nearly a week and a half of being pretty much shackled to the hotel. I had a denim jacket on, covering a tanned shirt. I was wearing blue, mostly faded shorts that covered my thighs, slightly rolled.

Once inside, the door's bell rung routinely and I sat down in a secluded booth. My waitress came to me and I ordered a coffee. I was getting tired of just tea at Ryuzaki's residence. It wasn't too long before the bell rang again. Out of force of habit, I turned to see the visitor. I recognized the chestnut hair from a mile away. He wasn't leaving me alone, was he? He saw me, and gave a wave before sitting down with me.

"Oh hey, Kayla-chan." He addressed me, and I kept a light smile. "Ryuzaki let you down here?" I asked, my head downward, mixing my drink with a sugar cube. "Of course." He joked. I wasn't falling for this charismatic monster. Or, was I? To this day I never knew what came over me. "Oh, I see. So, you've been talkative towards me." I responded, with a gleaming smile. "Yeah. . Believe it or not, I wanted to ask you something." He said, ordering the same as I. _Let me guess. Oh, L's name? _I ranted in my head, my expression never changing. "And that is?"

He eyed me for a moment before smirking. "Although I'm a suspect myself, and from what I know you are too, but, I wondered what your thoughts are on Kira." He answered. So this is where it was coming from? He wanted to manipulate me, no doubt. My barrier was weakening. This monster, **Kira**, and I knew of his title, was getting to me. "Kira? You mean the self-indulgent bastard who thinks he's a god by killing criminals in the aim of a 'new world', even in the while he's just becoming more of the monster he's killing?" I answered, taking a sip. I could see the jolt of surprise on his face.

I mentally smiled. _You know it, Light._ I thought before he finally answered me. "I have to agree." He told me, his voice the same even after his mental freak out. _Not going to use me._ I thought thereafter. "Of course you do. Believe it or not, I have to agree with Ryuzaki suspecting you. You're charismatic, and I saw your nervousness in the reply tape at the hearing of the word 'Eyes'." I knew I had stunned him again. Finally looking up and meeting my eye with his, that sweatdrop was coming, but he held it. His eyes narrowed. "I was as afraid as Ryuzaki. I had hoped you would see that through." This time, I smirked at threw it at his face.

"But I don't fall for trickery that easy. You came down here to test me, and from all the jolts I saw, I won." I told him before taking another sip. "You're wrong. Ryuzaki's been rubbing off on you. I just wanted to talk, and you overturned it into a battle." He told me, and I could see the barrier he had himself was holding strong. I could see I wasn't going to force this person into a corner. I realized what a hard time Ryuzaki had. "I did? Hur." I mumbled. "Anyway. . Let's just have a conversation outside of the case." He responded to my idle thoughts. Damn bastard. He was pulling the fast one. "I suppose." I told him.

Other than our heated Kira conversation things went normal. I found out things I already knew, and I was careful not to reveal my last name, Padden. If I did I would have been just putting myself at risk of death before Ryuzaki could blink. We walked back to the hotel in the same mannerism. The colors outside of his persona, Kira, was beginning to show, unless it was all an act as I had presumed in the days before. If he was planning to use me, he was getting somewhere, I had to admit. I was a hard to crack type of person, but Light had experience with that.

As we got back to the hotel, Ryuzaki wasn't quick to say a word. Light drifted to him and I went back to the delights of my bathroom, and Cassandra, whom was awake followed me. I freaked out. "I can't believe I fell for that psycho!" I yelled, however quiet enough so the wiretaps outside of the room couldn't catch me. Cassandra put an arm on my shoulder. "What happened?" She asked, innocently. "I went to a cafe and Light tailed me. He tried his had and getting things out of me and almost won." I responded, before going out like nothing happened.

I laid on my bed in anger, and pulled my Panda to me. If I told Ryuzaki, would he believe me? No, he would, but would force the one idle question - "Who are you?" And I knew I couldn't say I wasn't even part of this dimension, or I would go the loony-house with Beyond Birthday. I was still so furious at Light and his glorious plan to manipulate me like a doll, and then almost winning. But, why me? If I knew Cassandra she would have been easier, with our opposing views. But I left it at that, and fell alseep.


	7. Chapter VII: The Chase

**Seeing Is Believing: Chapter VII**

**A/N: Well, I don't own Death Note. This chapter actually ended up shorter than I expected, but meh. What gets cranked out gets cranked out.**

_Light's P.O.V -_

When I had finally gotten to my residence that night, I staged of being exhausted and headed for my bedroom. Ryuzaki was the least on my list. Sitting on my computer chair, I huffed raspy. That heavy breathing turned into a quiet giggle, then a laughing fit only I would lash out. I was sure I had won the war with Kayla. All I had was to pry that little brunette open and erase L. I was certain, but Ryuk interjected. "From your laughing, it sounds like you think you've won." He documented. In my surprise, I cut down my victorial laughter. "But, let me say this, you haven't." Ryuk then cued his own giggling. I eyed him, but I knew if Ryuk was going to open his mouth in my favor it definitely wasn't a lie.

I wanted to reply back, but I was highly aware he wouldn't say more. He never did. So I swiveled my computer chair and took out the Death Note. If there was a way to solve my anger, it was to write names. Turning the television on, I continued to write names throughout the night until I knew I was exhausted as a fact. Rolling over to my bed, I swiftly descended into sleep.

_Narrator's P.O.V -_

The next day started quite routinely. Blinking, Kayla shifted in her bed, waking up with a plan to prevent Misa from finding Light at all. Cassandra was still asleep, not moving an inch. Rolling out of bed, a quiet thump echoed. "Ow." Kayla mumbled, getting up. Her shoulder blades hurt quite a bit from the impact but it didn't matter much. Making her way to Cassandra, she surprised Kayla by opening her eyes as soon she got into waking range. "I'm up, don't worry." She told her, rubbing her eyes. Kayla smiled and both of the girls headed for the bathroom. "I have an idea." Kayla said to Cassandra with a sheepish huff. Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "That being?" Cassandra responded.

"What if we erase Light's home address that's publicly available? That way Misa would have no chance in finding him." Kayla answered. "With what? Your laptop? Ryuzaki will catch you, no doubt." Cassandra replied, still tired. Kayla shook her head. "Ryuzaki's." She told her, looking back with a giant smile. Cassandra's eyes lit up like a firecracker. "Ryuzaki's? Are you insane? His computer is impossible, let alone he always has it with him!" Cassandra yelled. Kayla giggled. "You're underestimating the powers of sleeping pills and my technology knowledge." Cassandra rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Sleeping pills? Yeah, okay. We'll just sneak some in Ryuzaki's cake, and while he's mysteriously passed out hack into the computer of the world's greatest detective. It always works." She told her sarcastically. "Actually, that's a great idea. We just have to do it when everyone isn't present, like at night." Kayla reasoned. "And we'll get the sleeping pills how again?" Cassandra questioned. "I always have some in my bag, I randomly get insomnia. Remember?" Kayla answered. Cassandra sighed. "Fine, fine. But if he catches us it's your idea." She finally murmured.

The day went on quite uneventful, save for the journal entries sent by the Second Kira. In the meanwhile Kayla and Cassandra waited for their chance, and it came at nearly midnight, when all of the task force members were at home; but Ryuzaki, as usual, was wide awake. The devious girls waited until Ryuzaki requested more cake from Watari. Sneaking to the fridge, Kayla literally poisoned the destined cake with sleeping pills, while disguising them as just harmless bumps in the frosting. When Watari turned the corner, she walked casually back to her room, while Cassandra was keeping a close watch on Ryuzaki. To their surprise, Ryuzaki didn't suspect a thing when his cake came to him.

Eating the delicate cake, Ryuzaki had ingested the pills and became drowsy quite quickly. Although he tried his hardest to stay awake, he leaned to his side on the couch he was on, and drowsed off. Waiting a minute, Kayla crept up on the sleeping detective, and got on his laptop. To her shock, his work pages were still opened. Pulling up the police database, she set the address of Light to private on every website it could be found on. Then, sneaking away, she sighed. Cassandra smiled. That was, until her ankle was pulled. "Caught you." Ryuzaki. He was up the entire time. Slipping under his grip, Kayla acted impulsively. She kicked his hand with her foot, and when his grip weakened she made a run for it out the door, Cassandra tailing her.

- _Kayla's P.O.V -_

Call me an idiot for kicking Ryuzaki's arm, then bolting for the door, I did so. Cassandra, although as surprised as she was at my action tailed me. I cut a corner and she took the other once we reached a fork in the hotel's hallway. "Why are we running from **HIM** again?" Cassandra yelled out to me. "'Cause we have to! Keep running!" I spoke to her back, and I was sure Ryuzaki was already bucking after us. I could hear his barefoot feet take my corner. I ran faster. I was actually a lot more athletic than I looked. Making sure I stayed out of his tackling range, I bucked for the stairs. Somehow I kept in pace as I literally ran down, him tailing me. As I came out on the lobby, it was quite a spectacle.

Me, a nineteen-year-old brunette in her camisole being chased by a groggy looking panda detective. But I kept running for my life as I got out on the street. It had seemed this was what he was waiting for. He tackled me and landed on my leg, and attached both of his arms on it. I got a giant adrenaline rush as managed to kick him off again. But I was getting tired from running, especially on asphalt in only slippers. It wasn't long before I took another corner.

He tackled me again, hitting dead center. I fell over and I couldn't move under him. He grabbed my arms and crossed them so I couldn't wriggle out, but I was attempting to do so anyway. I breathed hard in my defeat, and stopped moving. He was a hell of a lot stronger than I was. He moved from on top of me, his hands still crossing my arms. With that, he moved me in a 360 and hefted me up on his shoulder without a word. With my arms finally free I batted at his shoulders, but he didn't let up as we moved the hotel.

I was confused at his silence, but I knew it was probably just because he was mostly likely angry for me running away from just him discovering I was using his laptop. Once we finally got inside our room, aside from the glares we got from the lobby, he finally spoke, much to my surprise. "I don't want you doing that ever again." He told me as he let me down. I sighed. "I'll just put myself in my room." I stubbornly responded as I went to my room, and he left again to get Cassandra.

Once she came back into my room, she laughed. "Told you it wasn't going to work." I rolled my eyes. "At least we accomplished what we were doing in the end." I responded, rolling over on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep not too much later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misa Amane was quite hyped. "See Rem? Now Kira will have no choice but it listen to me and go to those locations!" She cheered, her head on her pillow. Rem kept an eye on her charge. "But Misa, why are you doing this all just to meet him?" She questioned. Misa giggled. "Because I want to help him in any way I can, silly!" She answered quite bubbly. It was then she re-rested her head on her pillow. In her exhaustion, the blonde drove off into sleep, with a certain Shinigami watching her.

* * *

In the early dawn the speakers in the hotel piped up. "Kayla to the living room." They commanded. Kayla, as groggy as she was in such a rude awakening went outside. "Now before you bash me for last night, I can explain." She told her ward as she came into view. "Then explain, please." Ryuzaki said, stirring a cup of tea. "I was worried that if the Second Kira somehow met with Light – your suspect in the matter, I wanted to erase his address. So I attempted to uh, _drug_ you with sleeping pills so I could get to your laptop. . And then you got my ankle. In my shock I bucked out, and there was no going back." She explained, her emphasis of innocence. Ryuzaki suddenly giggled quite a bit. "Really? You do understand you could have told me." He told her, looking up. "I did, but, I didn't." She tacked on. Ryuzaki shook his head.

"Very well, I'll take you off the hook, but please, I don't want to have to tackle you again." He finished as Kayla went back to her room in embarrassment. She knew if she got someone like L himself to giggle at her fault, she screwed up pretty bad. Landing on her bed, she pulled her panda closer. "Nice one." Cassandra told her. "Don't rub it in. ." She mumbled. "Oh I will." Cassandra responded with a large laugh. Kayla shook her head. "For the rest of eternity?" She asked. "Oh yes." Cassandra replied.

"Cassandra to the living room."

**A/N: Bahahaha, I had a fun time writing this chapter. Oh, and expect some L x Cassandra in the next chapter. -wink wink-**


	8. Chapter VIII: The Jinx Pt I

**Seeing Is Believing: Chapter VIII**

**A/N: Be prepared for shock in this part of a two-part chapter.

* * *

**

Cassandra came tumbling out of bed. _God, what now?_ She ranted as she came out, Kayla passing her with a giggle. She rolled her eyes as she came to the corner. "Yes, Ryuzaki?" She quirked as she walked grudgingly to the detective. He looked up at her from his microphone. So, he did have speakers after all, aside from the obvious. "Kayla has been claiming it was all her idea. Is this true?" He asked, taking a sip from his now fully mixed tea. "Of course. I just agreed because. . Well, I did." She mused. Ryuzaki cocked his head. But before he could say anything, the front door opened. The director, Light, Matsuda, and the rest of the Task Force came in.

"We'll talk later, Cassandra-san." Ryuzaki responded, and Cassandra nearly tripped over the new human blockade to get back in the room. She went into the bathroom and Kayla, who was busy reading a book followed. "Well, Ryuzaki left me off the hook." She announced. Kayla nodded. "Me too. . Wait, I just had a random thought." Kayla pondered for a moment before grinning like a maniac. Cassandra eyed her. "I wonder what happened to Beyond Birthday, y'know. I doubt he could have died by Kira." She told her. Cassandra palmed her face. "Kayla, seriousness? The thing you agreed we would have when we spoke of this plan?" She threatened, although her words were overshadowed by giggling of her own. "I know, but, I just thought like. . What if he found L in the plot line?" She responded. Cassandra shook her head. "Then it'll just turn into a whodunit. Besides, it can't happen here if it didn't actually happen." She explained. Kayla kept grinning. "I think I just jinxed us all. Better sleep in shifts," She chanted.

_Cassandra's P.O.V -_

Okay, now I knew something was off with Kayla. I didn't know what to expect, but I anticipated she would dress up as Beyond Birthday tonight and try to scare me. Regardless she was acting a lot weirder than normal. And trust me, that's extremely unusual. But, where was I to blame? After her chase with Ryuzaki she would probably be no doubt wanting revenge on the raven. I could picture it now. Her, dressed as Beyond Birthday, scaring god knows who to death, then getting side-kicked in the face. I giggled at the thought. I was broken from my thoughts by Kayla. "Cassandra, I have some horror movies we could watch." I mean, I wasn't surprised but come on. She was making it incredibly obvious.

"No, Kayla. If you're going to dress up as him and try to scare me, it's not going to work." I responded, careful not to say who that person was in front of Ryuzaki's wiretaps. If we did I knew we would be in deep trouble. She just giggled and went back to reading. I looked out the door, and the task force was discussing the terms of going to Ayroma as to scope out the Second Kira. As much as I wanted to intervene, I didn't. I knew Misa would find another way to find Light. So I just sat on my bed and waited for the day to go by.

In the afternoon, Kayla brought in lunch. It was then I was baffled why we always loved to stay cooped up in our room, but I shrugged. Most likely because I knew I would go stupid and fangirly over Light. And that could only mean disaster. So, once night finally came around I was prepared. Kayla said she was going grocery shopping, but I knew what her plan was. To guise myself, I turned the television on, and turned it to one of the cheesy horror movie channels. I didn't know I was actually fading in and out of sleep, but I did.

When I was near sleeping, the door creaked open, but I didn't hear it, of course. "Cassandra~" Came a sing-song voice. I flashed up and cocked my head at the doorway. My eyes lit up, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was Kayla with a perfect Beyond Birthday cosplay, with a plastic knife in her right hand. And when I say perfect, I mean it. Her wig was ruffled to par, she had a black shirt on with blue, wrinkled jeans, and red contacts. She started laughing like a maniac, and I sighed, still breathing hard. I knew she got the entire task force to play along, or they would be bolting for the room.

What happened next was certainly no humor at all. Kayla stopped laughing as her eyes flashed. "What, what is it?" I chimed, still believing she was joking. "Cassandra, don't move. I'm going to get Ryuzaki. ." Her voice was filled with fear. "Kayla, you're not fooling me. I'm just going to turn around and nothing going to be there." I anticipated. So I turned around, and when I was about to scream, a piece of cloth was tied to my mouth, preventing me to do so. It was also fitted with chloroform. With a single huff my limbs became weak, and the next thing I knew, I was out cold.

- _Kayla's P.O.V -_

I was freaked out to the brims of my mind. "Ryuzaki!" I yelled, failing my arms wildly. "What is it?" He asked, looking up at me from his chair. "Cassandra. . BB. . Took . . her. ." I stuttered. His eyes changed drastically, like lighting a fire. "WHAT?" He jumped from his seat, and ran with me to my room. And like I had described, Cassandra was nowhere to be seen, the window opened. And I might say now that window was actually pretty big, enough for two people. It was also an escape window with a firescape attached to it. On her bed was a note. Ryuzaki swiftly lifted it up, reading it.

'_I found you, Lawli. But I saw it funner to just make off with one of your charges, y'know? She'll be quite alright, unless you don't comply. Then she's as good as dead. And I hope you understand, I'm not playing around. First, I want you, alone, of course, to meet me at the Giga-Bean warehouse in two days. Second, if you bring anyone, I will kill this young lady without mercy, and most likely yourself, too. So we'll see each other soon, right? Right._

_Beyond_'

He didn't read it aloud, most likely for the fact a large portion of his last name was included. But he was stuck in fear. I knew Beyond Birthday was the single person that scared L Lawliet, detective of the century. And as thus, he had no choice. I was freaked. "Everyone. I have to do this alone. BB, or B was actually one of my successors, and he is back." He explained, crushing the piece of paper in his hands. Everyone gasped. "But, Ryuzaki, isn't it dangerous?" Light chimed in. "It is indeed." Ryuzaki responded, before coming out of the hallway. I knew now that my jinx, my harmless jinx, just turned everything upside-down.

I sat on my bed, crying for Cassandra. I could only guess what that madman was doing to her.

_Cassandra's P.O.V -_

When I had woke up, my mind was racing. I realized that I was just kidnapped by Beyond Birthday, psycho killer. I was proven wrong in my out hypothesis. I wasn't blindfolded, but my mouth was tied. My legs were strapped down, like in an electric chair position, the same for my arms. When my eyes opened I saw Beyond grinning in the edge of the warehouse. He walked up to me. "Good to see you're awake. Lawli's going to love having to come here for you." He chanted. I sweat. I pretended all of this was a dream, a harmless dream. It was then I woke up from my dream.

I screamed, but I was in my bed. Kayla woke right up from my screech. "Cassandra, what is it? You passed out watching those movies." She said, rushing over to me, still in her Beyond Birthday costume. "I-I did? BB. . He didn't. ." I panted. Kayla looked at me warily. "It must have been a nightmare." She replied. I breathed hard. "I guess. ." I mumbled. "C'mon. Ice-cream will help." Kayla told me, and took off her costume. She lead me to the kitchen. "So explain what happened." She asked, the task force downstairs. "Well, you dress up as Beyond, then you scared me, the REAL Beyond kidnapped me. . And yeah. ." I explained.

"I see." She told me, a hand on my shoulder. "It never actually happened, so don't worry." She chanted. I was worried, but I knew she was right.

**A/N: Woah, didn't see that coming, did you? Anyway, this is a part of the entire chapter.**


	9. Chapter IX: The Jinx Pt II

**Seeing Is Believing: Chapter IX**

**A/N: I do not own Death Note. Expect some surprise in this chapter, the finale of The Jinx.**

_Kayla's P.O.V -_

Afterwards, we went back to our room. I didn't realize Cassandra could have those type of nightmares. But, she was a lot more different than me. "So, hopefully you won't have another nightmare of him again. ." I trailed off once we got back to our room, myself being full from our ice-cream. Cassandra looked at me and smiled. "Yeah." She answered, and slumped on her bed. I still felt horrendous for my jinx, and to believe that it was just a heads-up for one of my many pranks. I sat on my bed, and drifted off. I didn't realize that the window was still open, for some reason.

I don't remember my dreams that well, but let me say this- I was woken with a jump and a scream. Immediately awake, I scanned my head. Cassandra wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Cassandra?" I called out, but there was no answer. "Oh god. ." I mumbled. Looking out the window, I saw the figure, nearly the exact copy of my Beyond Birthday costume, smiling at me. I jumped, but didn't scream. I looked to my dresser in vain, taking steps back. My costume was still there. "No. . way. ." I chanted. When I looked back, there was nothing. I was frantic. _Is it me, or do all of my jinxes ACTUALLY HAPPEN?_ I raged in my mind, running out of my room.

It was dead silent. I was terrified. If there was one thing that scared the hell out of me, it was a REAL BEYOND BIRTHDAY raging around. Breathing hard, I felt a tap of my shoulder. Whipping around, I kicked the figure in the face, but I immediately regretted it. "Ryu-Ryuzaki?" I stuttered. He didn't fall over, to my relief. "Kayla, what is it? I heard a scream." He asked, observing me. "You're not going to believe this." I murmured, and lead him to my room. Cassandra was in her bed, sleeping like nothing happened. "But- but, it was. ." I mumbled. Ryuzaki looked at me oddly.

"Let me explain." I finally said. "I played a jinx on Cassandra, planning to dress up as something resembling a killer as a joke tonight. She passed out, and had a nightmare. We both fell asleep, and I heard a scream, Cassandra nowhere to be seen. Then, looking out my window I saw the killer I was dressing up as, ran out, now this. ." I explained. Ryuzaki gave a slow nod. "I'll believe you. But you need some rest, Kayla-san." He replied. I shook my head in agreement, and he left.

Now I was being considered crazy. Maybe it was me and my BB obsession, I didn't know. But nevertheless I fell asleep on my bed not too long later.

"Out of all things to jinx with you had to pick BB." Cassandra told me in the bathroom. I sighed. "Well, Ryuzaki is considering that I may be crazy, or a least a screw loose so don't fall too bad." I responded, then she started giggling. "Yeah, that does make it feel better." She said. "You are so sour." I commented with a beaming smile. We walked out in unison, and for once we actually went out to supervise the Task Force.

It was the reply tape from Misa, claiming she had found Kira – Light. I mentally smirked, and although Cassandra stayed to overhear to rest I wadded off into the kitchen. I was thinking about if Cassandra was going to revenge-jinx me, but I was reminded the only other psycho killer to dress up as in this universe was Light, in my opinion, of course. Eating some more ramen, it being the only normal object to eat in the hotel.

Waltzing back into my room, Cassandra followed. I went in the bathroom. "I'm not going to jinx you, Kayla." Cassandra defended. It was then a light-bulb went off. It was most likely her who made myself look stupid last night, and just bought another BB costume to play the part while I was sleeping. "Cassandra, you sly little friend I have. You revenge-jinx'd me." I interjected. She giggled. "Mhm." She replied. I sighed. She was good, I had to admit.

_Cassandra's P.O.V -_

It took her long enough! I had thought she had overruled any factor of me revenging her. But it was funny, either way. But then the television mysteriously turned on. I walked out, looking. Nothing was there. I sat on my bed, relaxing. But then I swore I saw a shadow switch beds, scuttling under Kayla's. Curious, I looked under, and I saw two beaming black eyes staring at me.

It was a black and white kitten! I picked the little cute thing up before it could run off again. "Kayla, look! It's a kitten!" I cheered, petting the animal. She rushed out, nearly tripping. "Aww, it's so cute! Where did it come from?" She asked. I shrugged. "No idea. I saw it dive to the underside to your bed." I answered. "I'll go tell Ryuzaki!" She mused, and walked out. I put the kitten on the bed, and it purred, not running away. "I'll call you Kai." I told it, and pet the soft fur a little more.

"You got a what?" It must have been Ryuzaki. . Or the director. I couldn't tell. But it was both who opened the door, Matsuda and Light trailing behind them. Ryuzaki was the first to say something. ". . So where did it come from?" He asked, observing the kitten. The kitten looked at Ryuzaki and rubbed against his arm, looking for affection. He pulled it up immediately, confused. "He wants you to pet him." I directed, showing what I meant.

Wearily, he pet the kitten with thin hands. It purred. "I also don't know where it came from." I told him. He sighed. "Well, if that's the case you can keep it. I'll send Watari to get food for it." He replied. I nodded. Matsuda perked up. "That's great! I always liked cats. ." He blurted, before the director corrected him. Everyone cleared out, leaving me and Kayla with Kai, our new friend.

**A/N: I thought it would be great for the girls to get a kitten, so here he is. And yes, he does have pure black eyes, I'll elaborate next chapter.**


	10. Chapter X: Doubts

**Seeing Is Believing: Doubts**

**A/N: Sorry for such a delay! I was serious strapped for any chapter ideas, I apologize. I don't own Death Note either.

* * *

**

"So what did you name him?" Kayla asked. Cassandra cocked her head as she pet the tiny, mono-colored cat with black, beady eyes. "Kai. I thought we could be original with something so cute!" She mused. Kayla giggled. "Well, that's good. It would be confusing with three Panda's. But he looks so much like Ryuzaki!" She replied happily. It surprised both that Ryuzaki was so quick to accept, but who knew. Maybe L had a soft spot for kittens that just appeared out of nowhere – Cassandra's theory.

_Kayla's P.O.V_ -

I was literally jumping for joy with Kai. I mean, the kitten was so darn cute! Then the door opened. It was Watari with a cat carrier. "Ryuzaki wishes for the kitten to go to the vet for examinations." He explained. Kai, at the sight of the carrier squirmed for freedom in my arms. I pet him to calm him down a bit. "Sure." Cassandra replied as I gently pushed Kai into the waiting carrier. And I swear, he tried the puppy-dog eye bit once the carrier was closed.

Cassandra and I were impatient to see Kai again, so much so that we forgot of the events about to happen. I nearly leapt out of bed in realization. Creaking the door open, and sure enough, everyone was huddled around yet another television. I had logged yesterday. Light went to Aryioma. The 'Note-Blue' thing, the part where Misa saw him. I had actually quite a smirk on my face from knowing what the reply tape meant.

Still, I had to know if Misa came through with actually identifying him from my little endeavor. I crossed my fingers, but I also was aware there could have been sites I missed. Still, I hoped for the best nevertheless, I wasn't an L, but even I couldn't read Light's expression. Turning back, Cassandra was doodling yet again. Feeling excess deviousness from the previous night I snatched her notepad and looked at it. "Hey! That's mine!" She chirped at me. I shrugged and gave it back.

Her drawings were dramatic ones, but mostly abstract. I sat down on my bed, thinking. It was that thinking that sparked an idea. Leaping out of bed, I creaked the door open yet again. Everyone was in the living room as usual. I figured just as much. Creeping out, I lurched for the kitchen to act as if I was just diving for another cup of ramen. I spied the group, talking about god-knows-what.

It had struck me that when you looked at it, me and Cassandra weren't so hellbent on saving L was we once were when I first made my wish to get stuck in here. I leaned my head forward, but then let up as I got a passing glance from Ryuzaki. In fact, my fangirl thoughts about him were never appearing anymore; like I was actually resenting him – of which was perfectly probable. I mean, if you were me – a brunette that just recently got chased by him, then being accused of being Kira, something you officially hated, you'd start to lose respect.

But then I ended my ramble right then and there. He was the reason I got sucked into this mess in the first place, and I was going to make sure I would leave on a high-note. Moving back to my room, I exhaled. I landed on my bed, staring at the ceiling. It had seemed that I was so small, although of my extensive knowledge, I meant nothing to either side. It was cliché, and I didn't like it at all. It was that doubt. I hated doubting myself, but this was time of which I did anyway.

I had no idea what Cassandra was thinking at that moment, but I curled to my side. My plan would fix everything. I got up and fixed my hair, got dressed, and left the door again. Only then did I make out the words of their conversation. It was about the Second Kira. Of course. But then I mentally started a laughing fit. I had everything all wrong. It was all going to plan. Then again, I was pretty disgusted at that thought – it sounded much too alike to Light's way of thinking, of which would send me for the hills.

Nevertheless, my idea was yet to be in the action phase. I just wandered around for a bit around the hotel before Ryuzaki finally said something. "Kayla-san, is there something wrong?" He inquired, although I knew he wasn't the slightest bit daunted nor actually worried about me. That was self-explanatory. "No, not at all. Just anxious for the Second Kira to make a move." I fibbed. I was a glorious liar. But he gave a shallow nod before returning to the discussion with the Task Force.

I was still baffled at what Cassandra was doing, so I went back to our room. She wasn't there, to my surprised. I knocked on the bathroom door. Sure enough, she wasn't there either. Cocking my head slightly, I remembered something. She had left to the mall only an hour ago. I was so absorbed in planning that I didn't make much note of it until now. Shaking my head, I sat for a moment before laying sprawled on my bed, bored. Then the door opened. Cassandra was holding Kai's carrier. I had a light smile.

"He checked out well." She mused, before setting the carrier on the floor, letting the kitten out. As expected, he jumped on my bed, wanting attention after the hell that was bound to be the vets. I picked him up and placed him on my chest as I was laying down, petting him as he licked my fingers cutely. For Death Note, I was actually at ease for once. At least my life wasn't in danger – for now, anyway.

The next day, I awoke with a jolt. Lightning, yet again. I was bewildered at how rainy Japan could get at this time of year. Sighing as I curled, I stretched and got up. Walking out, I noticed it was early morning. I was in fact an early waker. Fluttering to the kitchen to get myself breakfast, I spied Ryuzaki. . . sleeping, was it? I raised an eyebrow. He was, no doubt. His eyes were closed as he made no movements in his chair, although he was still in his awkward sitting position. Surprised, I shook my head sarcastically. "It was going to happen," I muttered to myself.

Still, I had my mind on Light for the time being. I was thinking of a way of exposing him as Kira without exposing myself or Cassandra. Then it hit me that Light could have indeed already met Misa last night while I was passed out. It didn't take much to order his information online – after all, he was pretty popular to girls and was one of the smartest kids in Japan. If only I was like that, of which – I wasn't, at all.

Cassandra came into view as I walked into the bathroom. "Any ideas?" She questioned as I fixed my hair. "Yeah, but it'll require Light attempting to manipulate me again." I answered, giving a strict glance at her, signaling I was being serious. She needed verification for that kind of things ever since my Beyond Birthday jinx, of which she was still pissed off at me for.

"Oh, okay." She muttered, like she didn't want us to save Ryuzaki. Well, I was going to, that was one thing. To this day I wished for just myself to be sucked into Death Note, but I'll tell you this now – I couldn't have survived without her. I rolled my eyes before finally finishing my hair, it was wavy in a nice curl. I put some tan capris on with a white, faded tee. I always wore tomboyish clothes, opposite to Cassandra and her stockpile of skirts and whatnot. She was definitely second to Misa.

Walking out attentively, I didn't see Kai. Cocking my head, I checked the underside of our beds. Nowhere. I looked at the door. It was cracked open. "Oh no." I cursed under my breath as I looked out. The kitten wasn't in the hallway either. Walking out, I saw Kai on Ryuzaki's lap. He managed to squeeze through the small space with his knees high. I mentally cursed, before the inevitable happened. Ryuzaki woke up and stared down the kitten on his lap. Kai simply nudged him. With an exhale, he pet the cat. I sighed as the door cracked open, the Task Force piling in. The day had officially begun, and as I saw Light sit down, I knew something was up.

Aziwa was the first to notice Kai. "Ryuzaki, is that Kayla's cat. . On you?" He asked, surprised. I was depressed he had called Kai my cat, but nevertheless Ryuzaki simply shrugged a little. "Indeed it is." He muttered, before moving on. Matsuda giggled. I knew what he was thinking. Kai jumped off and scuttled to me. I picked him up and lead him back to my room.

Cassandra was waiting for me. I smiled. She rolled her eyes as I continued, letting Kai down as he trotted around. I sat on my bed, entertained for now. I would just set my plan tomorrow. .


	11. Chapter 00: Author's Note

**Seeing is Believing Chapter 00: Author's Note**

Well, as everyone knows that's been reading my story knows that I hit a bout of writer's block in the mid-writing of Chapter X ( Doubts ), causing an unintentional 2-week delay in publishing it. I'd just like to inform everyone that Seeing is Believing is currently on a _**Publishing Hiatus **_until another chapter is published. I'm only hoping this lasts until September, or even better yet only a week from now. My hands are tied. In either case I apologize for this. It's just the fact I'm going on vacation, and it was so un-planned that I couldn't think ahead in it. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the ten chapters out currently.

- _KatinBox_


	12. Chapter XI: Thwarted

**Seeing Is Believing Chapter XI: Thwarted**

**A/N: And I'm finally back! Celebrations for all! I do not own Death Note or any songs mentioned.**

**

* * *

**

. . . I've noticed, that I, the narrator, have been telling you this story as if there was no narrator apparent at all. Just you and the story. Well, I'm going to change that now. From now on, you'll be receiving my thoughts on the current events every now and then. And before you pop the question I have a strong feeling you're going to ask, let's just say I knew this tale inside and out. Maybe I'll reveal my true identity at the end of the story, but I'll decide that. Moving on, shall we?

_Kayla's P.O.V _-

I had finally realized by the time I woke up the next day that our little adventure was firmly taking a dramatic turn. It had finally struck me like a flying brick as I opened my eyes that starting today, we had to be careful. Or we weren't going to go far at all. I moved my legs forward as Kai moved from my side. He must've gotten on when I was sleeping. I sighed as I shifted positions to get a glance at Cassandra, who was out cold. I shook my head as I finally stood up and looked myself in the mirror. My camisole was wrinkled. I knew that I would have do the laundry soon, or I would have to start re-wearing things, of which in my eyes was out of the question.

I looked back at my bed and Kai was staring right back up at me. I lightly smiled at the kitten before getting my attire for the day – white capris and a white shirt with blue stripes. I wasn't going for much of a flair, but even then I usually never did. I went in the bathroom and reached for my brush, of which wasn't there. I searched the sink and the counter below it, before seeing nothing. Only one thing came to mind.

"Cassandra, what the hell did you do with my brush?" I echoed through the door, knowing the sly little friend of mine had something to do with it, and was most likely snickering to herself while pretending to sleep. "I don't know. You must've misplaced it." She replied, acting as if I had just woken her up. I crossed my arms. But I had a backup for that kind of tricks she liked to play since we were kids. I went over to my bag on the right side of the sink and pulled out a comb. It hurt my hair, but it was enough until I thought up of a possible hiding spot she would use.

I stepped out, hair done and in a braid when Cassandra was sitting there, using my lost brush. My eyes narrowed. She moaned and gave it back to me, but I pushed it back. She sighed and sat back down on her bed as I left the room. I looked out, and the day was going as usual. But I knew if they weren't talking about anything new I would know something was up.

So, instead of getting nosy and attracting the attention of either Light or Ryuzaki, I did the exact opposite and did nothing. And as thus I knew that would do the same. So I walked over to the kitchen, silent as a butterfly while I prepared some cereal. I thanked myself for forcing Matsuda to get normal food for me and Cassandra. Then I did the unthinkable – Washing the dishes.

Now, I know what you may be thinking, "Well, everyone does that." But I'll say this now. I on a good day never clean the dishes, and in this case it was by default Watari's job. Once finishing, I cleaned my hands under the sink's cool water and dried them off, walking back to my room with a smile plastered on my face. Cassandra noticed as I walked into the bathroom. "Is it working?" She asked quietly, still fixing her hair.

I just smiled. "I have no idea, but, I did Plan B, so hopefully we will have a catch." I told her before walking out and sitting on my bed, acting bored. As mentioned before, I was a glorious liar. But I didn't lie to Cassandra about my plan the night beforehand. I took out my iPod again and scrolled down to 'You're Going to Go Far, Kid', by The Offspring. I smiled at the song. It was actually pretty relevant to my current situation.

Afterward, I stepped out of the room, and right into Light's path to the bathroom. He cocked his head and gave me a light smile. "Are you alright, Kayla-chan? You've been wandering around the room all day." He asked with an innocent look, but I knew his facade inside and out. I reflected his smile. "I can't be nice now?" I asked, playfully being sad. He laughed. "I just thought you were trying to get our attention." He replied before going right around me. I looked straight at his back before leaving the hallway.

Cassandra was following me at my heels. "Character, isn't he?" She asked behind me. I looked back. "Sure he is." I moaned, but we were both faking it. It was actually quite funny knowing a certain someone was giving us a sideways glance. I was shifting the tables as of then. Instead of them playing us, we were playing their strings.

Once done with our little acting session we still had our bracelets on and left the hotel once with permission of Ryuzaki, but I would've left anyway if he did or didn't. We were nearly linked together like a chain in the elevator as we looked at each other with a grin. We walked out in unison to a nearby cafe that I had previously with my heated conversation with Light. I was still angry about that.

After we slid into our booth, I sighed. Cassandra gave me a lopsided look. "So you said Plan B. What happened to Plan A?" She asked, ordering a cup of coffee. I just wanted water. My incontent face turned to a sarcastic smile. "Plan A suicided. Plan B is insane, and I prefer the insane one." I replied. Cassandra rolled her eyes. "And Plan L?" She asked, finally understanding my joke. "It's the one to be rescued." I added. "Plan C and K?" She quipped. I laughed. "Oh, don't go Captain Obvious now." I answered, taking a sip of water.

She looked around. "At least we don't have to wear tight spandex wherever we go." She muttered under her breath. I nearly choked on my water. "If we did we wouldn't have gone this far." I told her and took another sip. This time she finally laughed. I had hoped enough she wasn't that dry. "Kayla?" She asked out of the blue. I raised a eyebrow. She leaned close, and I leaned in as well. "Light's been watching us." Thinking she was joking, I smirked. "Have we been thwarted now?" I asked. She gave me a serious look. "Seriously. He's to the left hand side of our booth. I saw his hair. He's been watching us, and most likely hearing us!" She repeated.

"So we were thwarted."


	13. Chapter XII: Resolve

**Seeing Is Believing Chapter XII: Resolve**

**A/N: I do not own Death Note. I've decided for the series to take a more dramatic turn to let the plot thicken for now, but expect some witty remarks and awkward situations.**

**

* * *

**

_Cassandra's P.O.V -_

I was mentally cursing to myself for Kayla's fumble, but then I was reminded I was the one who popped the question. In any case I wasn't a happy camper as I leaned my head back. Kayla had the look of an apology, but I knew her all too well. She cocked her head at me, silent as she scanned her hazel eyes around the room, not spying Light as well as I did previously. I had a better knack for that kind of things. She sighed once she had realized I was right. I just rolled my eyes as I formulated a plan to explain to a certain detective that we knew of: A's suicide, B's insanity, and most likely L's death.

That was even if Light was watching and eavesdropping on us on L's whim. I would leave that for Kayla to figure out, considering her ties with him, even if it was all a masquerade. A deadly one at that. Nevertheless I noticed that seconds afterwards I saw the culprit exit. I knew he was trying to attract our attention, but I didn't give it as I looked at Kayla, who was smiling and holding her phone. "You're such a devil." I commented. "Not as much as he is." She answered, and put her phone in her pocket as we both slid out of our booth.

_Kayla's P.O.V -_

I was happy enough that I had managed to trick Light, but then again that only finalized that he was watching us, and if I knew him well enough he was also within earshot of our little conversation. But something was telling me that I wouldn't have to deal with a detective that we're trying to rescue from his little wrath in the coming months.

Once we entered the hotel from the outside it was business as usual, much to my surprise that I wasn't confronted by Ryuzaki, or even Light while I entered my room, unsure of what fate was to come of Cassandra. She didn't enter with me, but that gave me the idea she was punting our plan into action. I just had to get a hold of Light's watch.

_Cassandra's P.O.V _-

Once I had entered the hotel as normal with Kayla, I noticed that the rest of the task force wasn't present, or even Light for that matter. I wondered why Kayla didn't notice this. I looked around once again, until Ryuzaki came into view from the meeting room. I breathed a sigh of relief that they were just using the meeting room. He was getting another piece of, guess. Shortcake. It had seemed the day was going oddly normal, too quiet for my tastes. He gave a sideways glance at me, not saying a word until he was coming back towards the room. "I want to speak with you tonight." He mouthed to me before entering.

That caused me to literally scratch the topside of my head. He was acting so strange lately, not even sounding like L anymore. Sure, he had to be careful with Light and Misa, but that should be the least of his worries. Then it hit me like a flying brick. Had he finally caught up with Misa Amane? The question was still there as I walked inside our room. Kayla looked at me, and I looked back. We could read each other perfectly. She shook her head.

I exhaled as I landed on my bed, pulling my Panda to me, the first time in quite a long time. I was just waiting for an opening before I lost time in itself. Hurling the obstacles that lied before us was a task, but I knew for one thing that we would either pull through. . Or die trying, as daunting as it sounded, we didn't have much of a choice. I was still a tiny bit angry for Kayla making that wish nearly a month ago.

_Kayla's P.O.V _-

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling before turning on my side. I didn't realize that by doing what we were was going to be. . So boring. Then Kai jumped up on my side and I smiled before picking him up and putting him on my belly, his favorite position. I exhaled once more before finally closing my eyes, although I didn't fall asleep.

That night, I heard Cassandra get up and peer through the door before walking out. I was curious to see what she was doing at the dead of night. Kai had long since jumped on her bed, so I freely got up and stretched before climbing down and turning the the knob to our door. I looked around and my ear caught two familiar voices. I crept on the loose floorboards that I knew off and looked from the corner of the hallway.

It was Cassandra and Ryuzaki conversing about the incident with today. So Light was indeed actually listening in on his whim. But if that was the case why didn't she wake me up as well? The question bewildered me, but I stood still as a statue as I took an ear for their conversation.

As they talked, Cassandra put on the bandwagon that it was just a coincidence that we had mentioned that A was suicidal and B was insane, and that L didn't mean a thing at all. As usual, Ryuzaki didn't believe her and demanded in his calm attitude of at least a better explanation. She exhaled before telling him that in our e-mail, in another that we had received the sender lightly spoke of some people in Whammy's House. She even showed him the e-mail with my laptop.

Only this caused him to believe it, but even then I could tell a part of him knew that we were up to no good again. He finally sighed and whisked her away. I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked back to our room, Cassandra behind my heels. I gave a look at her and she shrugged. We both entered the bathroom.

"Next time, go over it with me."


	14. Chapter XII: Blackout

**Seeing Is Believing Chapter XII: Blackout**

**A/N: Big thanks for BAYALE and her reviews, and everyone else's. They're great to add to my motivation scale. To make up for the depressing streak of short chapters, this one is pretty good, taking out on 1700 words approximately.**

**

* * *

**

_Kayla's P.O.V _-

I woke the next week with a sharp bump thanks to the small table next to my bed, much to my irritation and my scalp. "Agh, Jesus. ." I muttered under my breath as I blinked my eyes open and shuffled back into my normal position. But another streak of lightning to my eardrums confirmed I wasn't going anywhere in going back to sleep. I exhaled hard in my irony and sat up. Kai jumped up on my lap and purred. I mustered enough joy to lightly smile at the kitten and pet him gently. I flashed a glance at Cassandra's bed, but she was still sleeping. I cocked my head back at my clock. It read 6:23 AM. I rolled my eyes.

After a momentary bout of laziness as I stroked Kai's fur, I picked up the scrawny pet and let him down on the fur as I stretched and shifted my legs and landed on the floor as I stood up. I yawned as my arms drifted down to my side as I moved slowly to my drawer and to my shock, there was nothing to wear. I muttered something inaudible under my breath before looking back at my hamper. Sure enough, it was filled to the brim. I sighed before putting my slippers on, and tugged that thing to the door, using my free hand to turn the knob open and push the door open on a 180. Then I went back to using both hands to lug the heavy hamper down the hall.

As if I was being mocked for my work, Ryuzaki gave me a look. "Kayla-san, what are you doing?" He questioned with mixing a cup of tea. I gave him 'I-don't-want-be-bothered' look in the eyes as I spoke. "Doing the laundry. What floor is it?" I exhaled. He didn't seemed that daunted by the stern pitch in my voice. "The 19th." He answered before reverting back to his original personality, and that was ignoring me. I rolled my eyes behind his back before shuffling to the door and opening it, before walking away to the elevator.

Aside from the strange looks from other tenants in the elevator, there wasn't much in my way, but with the mood I was in, I would've tackled anyone in my route like a football player. The rain in the laundry room could be heard pelting the window to the point where you could barely see out. As I tossed the clothes inside, I twiddled my thumbs while waiting for them to be done. I used some contemporary fabric softener from the hotel staff to wash the clothes. However, I would learn that my bad morning would turn out to be a worse one in a split second.

Once my washer was finally finished after fifteen minutes that felt like an eternity, the lights flashed and then blinked out, including the washer itself. My right eye twitched. I hoped inside it was just a power surge from the bad weather. But as it turned out, it wasn't. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs, but I held it in the best I could. I kept telling myself to get back to Ryuzaki's room, but then it hit me I didn't know what floor it was from being cooped up in the hotel for the past week.

Ready to go a rampage, I tried my best to get out of the pitch-black room, but even that was nearly impossible for me without tripping over nearly everything under my feet. Once I came to the door I exhaled, trying to quell my anger, but even then that was extremely difficult. I turned the knob to the door and walked out, feeling my way through the hallway before bumping my side into a table. That was the last straw. I clenched my teeth together. "I'm. . going. . To kill. . Ryuzaki. ." I muttered to myself, blaming him for telling me the floor of the laundry room and for most of my fumbles.

"Why is that?" Rang an unexpected voice behind me. I shuffled to at least see him. "Light? Why the hell are you down here?" I asked him, still angry as ever. He cocked his head at me and flashed his flashlight. "Ryuzaki sent me down here to get you." He told me. A simple, logical explanation. It seemed too perfect. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine. But please tell me I WON'T have to deal with him before I calm down." I answered. He smiled. "I promise." He proclaimed, and it was enough for me as he led me to the stairs. "What has his floor again?" He asked, turning to me on the third step.

"I have no idea. You don't know?" My mouth itched to scream so bad it hurt. He shrugged. "I usually come in with my father, so it's not important to remember." He explained. My right eye twitched this time around. "Well then, do you know how to contact him?" I scrolled down the list. "The hotel phone is out, and I don't believe he has a cell." Now I knew he was lying. But for what reason? "Yippie-kai-yay. Just what we need. ." I muttered. He laughed again. "He'll call soon, I'm sure of it." I sighed. "So what now? I don't think hanging by the stairs is going to do much." He eyed me. "There's not much we can do until the power's back on, but now that I think of it he usually gets a room by the roof, so we can start there." He answered.

And as if god finally shined real light on our situation, the door on the next level crawled open. I breathed a sigh of relief to know it was Ryuzaki, as painstakingly mad as I was at the detective for leaving us in a blackout without coming himself. "The hotel's generator should become active in a few minutes." He told us as we walked over to him. Light nodded, but I was too occupied with planning my revenge to do so.

Once the lights flickered on and I was back in my room, Cassandra was still wide awake. I explained to her what happened in the last two hours. "Wow. . Really?" She asked, her eyes wide. "Damn right." I told her, before sitting on my bed, finally calming down. "Watari is getting our clothes, though." I added. I considered that to be Ryuzaki's apology of sorts, but we both knew that I wasn't done with him yet.

In the dead of midnight that night, I had peered out from my door and saw Ryuzaki genuinely sleeping in his same position. I have a nod back at Cassandra, who was holding a black sharpie marker. He were smiling away at each other, knowing revenge was near. We crept out on the loose floorboards as to not make a sound, but Cassandra kept without line of me. I was surprised to see that the panda didn't wake up from her fumbles.

Once we were in position, Cassandra gave me a spare marker. We were grinning to ourselves as we took the caps off. "What should we write?" I whispered back at her. "Anything humiliating." She answered. I nodded devilishly before shifting back. And just like that, L's face became our little canvas. Once we were done, we rushed back to our room, giggling to ourselves, not thinking of the consequences.

The next day, I was probably in one of the best moods since I got sucked into this place, but for all of the wrong reasons. Nevertheless, I got up smiling at myself and at Kai until it faded as I got my newly washed clothes on and stepped out of the room, coming into a predicted scene. "Where is Ryuzaki?" I had asked Watari. "Ryuzaki is currently in the shower due to the fact someone decided to. . Draw on his face with a permanent marker." He explained. I nodded, my expression blank as I crept into the hallway, only to be left with the glare of a certain person.

Even with his bleak, black eyes you could tell he wasn't all too happy under his washed hair that was just barely covering must of his wrathful eyes. "I want you to go to your room." He told me. I crossed my arms. "I'm not a child." I retorted. "If you don't want to be treated like a child, then don't act like one." He repeated. I huffed before taking a turn for my room.

Cassandra was waiting for me. "Burned." She laughed. I glared at her. "You did it too." I told her. "It was your idea." She clammered. I sighed. I gasped out of the blue as I rushed to the bathroom. Cassandra followed. "What is it now?" She asked. "Misa Amane. Isn't she supposed to be-" I questioned. Cassandra giggled. "I wanted to mention that she's been taken into custody." She informed me. "Is that so. ." I muttered.

Later that day, I had managed to get permission to get outside of my room. I walked out with a smile as I trotted to get some food for myself and Cassandra. I gave a look into the meeting room, before being swatted away with barely more then two words of an explanation by Ryuzaki. I must've gotten on his bad side. But nevertheless I could've cared less.


	15. Chapter XIV: Haunt

**Seeing Is Believing Chapter XIV: Haunt**

**A/N: Ah, the last chapter was a blast. I thought you guys would want to know what happened if Kayla got angry. Well, there was your answer. She draws on the world's greatest detective's face! . . . Anyway, I've started to actually map the plot down. From my knowledge, unless I get more plot bunnies there will be around 16 more chapters including an extra "Deleted Scene" chapter afterwards.

* * *

**

_Cassandra's P.O.V _-

I was still mentally giggling away at Kayla, even if I got off scott-free. But still, I have no idea to this day where she got the idea to literally take a marker to Ryuzaki's face. So instead of biting off more then I could chew as I necessarily always did around that brunette, I sat down on my bed, Kai on my lap as she entered the room, her eyes filled with anger. Ryuzaki had long taken out the wiretaps and cameras from our total room, knowing we weren't Kira I or II. Plus he was probably too busy with interrogating Misa Amane to think there was a third among us.

"Ryuzaki got your tongue again?" I chirped as she sat back down once she closed the door behind her. She exhaled before leaning on her pillow, looking upwards as she shifted her feet. "You got that right. Sometimes I just find him to so annoying." She finally answered; cocking her head at me oddly. I lightly smiled, not in a mock position. "Maybe it's because nobody else except for me, you and Light don't mindlessly take orders?" I asked, although I was mostly joking, just to see if she would laugh. But I was surprised when she didn't.

". . . Maybe." She muttered, turning her body away from me. Now I knew something was wrong. Was it Light and his manipulating conversations again? Nevertheless, she just looked. . Drawn out. And that wasn't the Kayla I knew, even while depressed she could crack a joke. So I decided to get it out of her. I jumped off from my bed and slapped her hard in the cheek. She nearly fell off the bed. "What the hell, Cassandra? That hurt!" Kayla yelled at me, but I simply smiled, towering over her. "I wanted you to get a hold of yourself. You don't act depressed like that." I mused before sitting back down.

Kayla eyed me, but at least with color as she nursed her right cheek that swelled red. "Then just say so woman! I don't need a slap like in every cheesy movie out there." I chuckled at her response, knowing I got her head back in the game. "Don't play Mrs. Dramatic, then." I responded, and sat back down on my like nothing happened. Kayla rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll have you know I had one of the worst days here yesterday and you know it." She quirked at me, still stubborn as hell like usual.

"It wasn't my fault you took your anger on someones' face, quite literally." I told her, twirling a strand of my raven-colored hair. She gave me a look again, but this time more sarcastic. "He begged for it by sleeping near two devious nineteen-year-olds." She quipped. I laughed. "You have a point there. Anyway, I want to see what Ryuzaki is doing with Misa." I replied. She rolled her eyes. "Good luck. He swatted me away like a fly." She informed me. "Well, maybe it's because. . Oh, I don't know, you?" I giggled before standing up and walking to the door.

_Kayla's P.O.V _-

Why the hell did Ryuzaki always treat Cassandra better then me? I mean, sure, I did some things to him of which I have no regrets for, but that shouldn't mean he could treat me like a rock and punt me across the road. After all, I knew his identity and I could sent it out to millions of people, including Kira in a few seconds with a snip of a picture. So instead of venting out on his face again, I simply laid on my bed, looking for another way of revenge on the panda. At first dressing up as Beyond Birthday crossed my mind, but he was dead and I was sure he knew about it so that was out of the question. So I just had to find something that scared him.

Then it hit me like a brick. He had to have some level of being afraid of Shinigami, right? I mean – it had to take much to throw himself off his chair, screaming like a little fangirl that found her lover. Maybe not that bad, but I was still bent to set it on him. I just had to find a way to get a real Shinigami costume. If those ever really existed, but I was bent enough on scaring L out of his chair again I would've made one in secret if I could. Nevertheless I attempted to overhear their conversation in the meeting room by slightly cocking my head from the hallway, but that only worked so much. And apparently from what I saw, Cassandra, as expected, was able to observe Misa's confinement.

If I could play tippy in a chair to get my anger out, I would've. But I concealed that fact once Cassandra finally came back into our room. I wasn't in the best mood regardless. Cassandra exhaled. "Well, I guess your story checks out." She told me. I glanced at her. "Too bad I don't have any regrets to apologize for." I retorted, almost snorting, of which would have been embarrassing on my part.

Cassandra let out a soft laugh. "You're so considerate for just having wrote on a certain super detective's face." She replied. I rolled my eyes. "I'll say it again. He deserved it." I muttered with a smile before standing up. "I want to see what Light has to say about this." I mused before opening the door, Cassandra giving me an odd look as I stepped out.

Maybe it was me, but I felt that Light was going avoid me at the time, mostly because I knew his game to try and swindle me into being more or less a less stereotypical Misa. But what I found wasn't anything of the kind as I turned the hallway, spying the crimson-brown hair from the crowd around the monitor of Misa's confinement. To my surprise, Ryuzaki didn't swat me away like he had previously.

I joined the huddle around the monitor. I kept a sideways glance at Light. No matter what questions Ryuzaki threw at Misa, she didn't respond. I had predicted this from my knowledge of the episode, but I still found it stunning how the otherwise ditzy blonde could keep her mouth shut like a obedient puppy for Light. It disgusted me inside and out.

Cassandra came around the corner as well, and I turned to her. "We should go to the cafe." I whispered over to her, knowing we could fully talk there without the risk of Ryuzaki or Light for that matter to overhear us, or we would see them, and switch our game. I didn't trust Ryuzaki all that much, surprisingly, but for a reason. "Alright. C'mon," Cassandra accepted before we, with a singular nod from the detective beside us, until the unexpected occurred.

"May I go with you two ladies as well?" Came a soft, striking tone behind me. I nodded without turning around. "Of course you can, Light. Just don't try to hit on us." I joked, trying to avoid the fact that Light was asking to come with us. He had to be listening to our whispers, of which set me off pretty well. Still, if I declined, I knew it would backfire almost instantaneously. Light laughed. "I promise." He reassured us.

So our little "trio" of sorts walked out of the hallway. Light had a conversation with Cassandra, but I was too busy thinking about the killer's intentions with us to speak up another witty comment throughout our elevator ride. Could it possibly be that because Misa was currently out of commission that he was turning to us for L's name? It was the only reason I could have believed myself.

"So Kayla-chan, you've been quiet. Is there something bothering you?" Light asked me directly once he had gotten inside the cafe. I had gave him the look that told him I wasn't going to answer until he sat down. Once we did, I exhaled. "Well, now that you say it, no. I just woke up on a rock today, so-to-speak." I answered, flashing a smile on my lips. Cassandra laughed. "She's like that because Ryuzaki caught her in the drawing of his face." She informed him.

Light smiled. "I have to say though, his expression was priceless." He admitted as he took a sip of the tea that he had ordered. I eyed him while his eyes were down to his cup. I knew he was trying to get us comfortable. I wasn't going to fall as I nearly did before two weeks beforehand, but I wasn't sure about Cassandra. She was a self-claimed 'Light Fangirl' after all. I was walking a gray line at the moment.

Cassandra laughed with him. "It was. . And Kayla's while she stomped to her room was as well!" She chimed, playfully elbowing me. I smiled. "Well, I wouldn't say it wasn't an awkward moment at best." I told them, before taking a sip from my coffee cup. Light shone the same smile, as if he was contemplating something. "I wouldn't say she stomped to her room, but it was a scene nevertheless." He continued without missing a beat. I was confused in how he was defending me.

Nevertheless we continued our conversation, all of which led down to Kira and weither he was right or wrong. Cassandra had told Light that she didn't approve as much as I didn't, but I knew, and most likely Light as well could tell she was lying, only because I knew if she had said otherwise it would've put up a green flag for him, and that could only mean disaster. Once we were finally done, I slid out of my booth first.

"I apologize."


	16. Chapter XV: Interlude: The Zoo

**Seeing Is Believing Chapter XV: Interlude: The Zoo**

**A/N: Yes, this is obviously going to be a short interlude on an upcoming arc inside the zoo. Being there's going to be a two-month time gap I didn't want to leave you readers hanging as it's going to be very meaty with the chapters. Also, I don't own Death Note.

* * *

**

_Kayla's P.O.V _-

"Cassandra, are you insane? You told him your _last name_?" I yelled. It was a day after our meeting, and me and Cassandra were currently in the bathroom to make sure nobody could hear us arguing. "Do you realize he could kill you as soon as he wants you to. ." I added, finally calming down, my head in my hands. I was disappointed with Cassandra, but it would've been myself on the line had I not gone to the bathroom when Light managed to fish her last name.

"Kayla, I know, I know. It's just. . Well, he got it out." She told me, but it wasn't enough. "Cassandra Blake," I spat, using her full name to prove my point, "I just want you to be careful." I finished, looking up from my position, looking at her with worry-filled eyes. I didn't want to be more angry then I was for her safety. After all, she was my only friend in this and I couldn't see her endure death while we were still here.

To make the already thin ice we were in worse, I had specifically apologized to Light for my previous antics in the cafe while it was just me and him. Although mostly a facade, something was wrong, and moreover then just Misa's confinement. I wasn't sure at the time, but something told me I wasn't wrong suspecting that Cassandra may have done this on purpose, as much as I resented to even believe my own thoughts.

Nevertheless I knew I couldn't drone off in my thoughts for much longer. Cassandra simply nodded to my warning. "I know." She muttered enough for my ears to hear, but I just couldn't shake it off as easily as she did. So I exhaled before standing up fully, and then walking out of the bathroom and onto my bed. I laid my head down, staring at the ceiling. It had always seemed to me that Light was more of a literal form of haunting not just me but also Cassandra.

Considering that, my mind was whirring much faster then what I would've liked it be; but with a very good excuse. So I got up from my bed and peaked out of the white blinds in our room. The sun was setting quickly, and I knew I didn't have much time to figure out what I was looking for. I peeked out from my door and crept out before being very dodgy when I went inside the kitchen. I spied the team yet again huddled around the television with Misa in the center view.

I had seen Light and looked at his wrist. As suspected, I saw his watch. However, to cloud my accusations I wasn't sure if he had tampered with it quite yet. So I snunk out of the area and back to our room, the door closing after me. Cassandra was looking at me. "Did you find it?" She asked me. "Yeah, I did. But I don't know if it's tampered or not yet. We can only wait." I reported before sitting back down on my bed.

Then I came up with an idea – as crazy as it sounded to myself, it was my only choice that I had thought of. "Cassandra," I started abruptly, "What if we go to the zoo? Like when Light becomes innocent?" I asked, looking at her. She flashed me a surprised look. "What'll that do? Especially seeing those days have to be nearly two months away." She questioned, sitting down. I smiled.

"Well, if Light doesn't kill you before he offers himself up to imprisonment, we know he's planning something. Considering that, once he loses his memories, that gives us time to figure out a way to save L without killing ourselves in the process, and I believe going to the zoo will stall them." I explained thoroughly. Cassandra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I don't want to be in danger." She told me childishly.

"Well, I wasn't the person who told the world's most deadly serial killer her last name, now didn't I?" I replied, flashing a smirk, but I knew she was half-serious. Cassandra exhaled. "Fine, fine. We'll stall them, but only because I can't think of anything else." She said in her defeat. "Alright." I responded, distracted on a plan to convince L, but then again, I had two months to complete it.


	17. Chapter XVI: Dreams

**Seeing Is Believing Chapter XVI: Dreams**

**Apologies for the delay, guys. Studying is really being a bastard lately and I can usually only work on this in the mornings so. . Yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

**

_Kayla's P.O.V _-

"You said it yourself, Ryuzaki." I answered the ever-so-annoying detective stubbornly. I was currently bringing up the idea of going to the zoo, and as usual, he wouldn't budge to say yes. It didn't help that he was always half-distracted with the computer, or eating cake. The current date in time was a single week after Light's 'execution', and he was currently chained to Ryuzaki as predicted.

"I am aware I have said there has been a temporary lull in the case; but that does not mean we can go to places in public, as you're proposing." He replied, still hammering away at the keyboard. I should add that we recently moved to his headquarters that he had built. Cassandra and I got our own floor, much like Misa. Anyway, back to our conversation.

"Ryuzaki, I don't see any negative sides to simply going to the zoo. Other than just being handcuffed, you can observe me during the time we're there, right?" Light chimed in, probably as annoyed as I was. Ryuzaki stiffened a tiny bit in his seat, then I saw he was just getting another piece of cake to his right. He slightly exhaled. "I will contact Amane in this. Kayla-san, does Cassandra-chan wish to go as well?" The panda asked me, surprisingly. Although his use in -san and -chan in our names never ceased to bother me, I had talked this over with Cassandra previously.

"Yes, she does." I answered swiftly, wishing for him to just say yes to something for once. He gave a blank glance at me from his seat as he stuffed a piece of cake in his mouth, his onyx eyes on mine for a moment and a half. "If Amane agrees, of which is typical for her, then yes, we may go tomorrow." He finally gave in. I dropped my facade and smiled.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki." I told him, my voice not changing in pitch, but I knew he could tell I was genuinely happy that he had accepted, even if he had to throw in Misa's say to sound L-ish. He simply nodded and went straight back to his work, and while I was stepping out of the work area and up the stairs I thought I had heard him mutter something about Cassandra, but then I knew Light would make a remark of it to confirm me.

So instead, I walked up the glass stairs up to our room, of which was remarkably the second. I had no idea why for that matter, but decided not to draw conclusions as I knocked on Cassandra's door. I heard a muff and a thump before she answered the door a single minute later. "Hey, Kayla." She told me casually. I crossed my arms and sarcastically smiled. "Did you fall off the bed again?" I asked, snickering. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I did. Don't tell Ryuzaki." She joked with me.

I stepped in her room. It wasn't too bland, for one it actually had a color-scheme, and that was lime green and light blue. Cassandra's favorite colors. But I was slightly color-blind so it came out to me more or less a blurred version, but it didn't bother me as I sat on the couch, Cassandra sitting across from me. "Oh I won't. He'll be too distracted thinking about what we're going to prank him with at the zoo." I commented. She giggled. "We're going to prank him?" She asked in her soon confusion. I shrugged. "He's watching us right now, so just _telling _him here isn't an option." I answered; giving a look at one his cameras.

Cassandra exhaled for a moment, tired. It was around midnight in time. I had wanted to ask Ryuzaki around that time-frame, hoping any sleep exhaustion that he could get– and even if that was wishful thinking, could help us in getting him to say yes. I wasn't too tired, just moreover excited. I sighed with her. "So we should get some sleep for tomorrow, right?" I calmly asked her. "Yeah, sure. ." She trailed off. I nodded and got up from my position and opened her blue door to scamper towards my own room.

Once I had opened my door, I was invited in by my own color-scheme, of which was jet-black with a soft white in the middle of each wall, it was peaceful and balanced to my eyes. I sat down on my bed before getting up and changing to my white camisole and scuffling back to the bed yet again before sliding under the covers, tucking my head under the pillow as I drifted off into sleep.

_There I was – Holding her lifeless body out in the rain. We were out on the sidewalk of what looked like a cementary. I shook her violently, wrenching her back and forth. "Cassandra? Cassandra!" I bellowed. I was wearing what looked to be a mourning outfit, but then I had realized it was a gray hoodie, anything I could have worn on a daily basis. Then, for what seemed to be a second, there was a shimmer of life inside her. "Kayla. . Run . . Run and don't stop. He's coming. ." She choked out before officially dying in my crying hands._

_ "Run? From what? Cassandra, don't leave. ." My words were slurred together due to my crying, then I heard something behind me. I whipped my head around. "Kayla-chan, is there something wrong?" It was the one thing I wished I could run away from. Light. "Light, don't you see? Cassandra is DEAD! Call an ambulance!" I cried out. "The one truly needing an ambulance is you. ." He trailed off, fishing for something in his pocket. My eyes widened as I knew what he was looking for. I jumped up and took a step back. "Light, are you crazy? Call Ryuzaki! Call someone!" I yelled at him. He just sighed. Not like the sigh of someone that had just seen someone lifeless, but a normal sigh if you were dealing with something like an unruly child._

_ When I saw the blade, I immediately turned on my heel and began running. Running from him, running from what I had hoped to once vanquish. All I was hoping now was to get out alive and well. I could see the gravestones of the dead. But then I saw something I had wished to never see, L's grave. It was a golden cross. And as if to mock me, the mourners were still there. There were five, then there was me. I ran on, knowing he was chasing me._

_ Then I had passed my own grave, a silver cross next to L's. There were five mourners, but I was nowhere to be seen on earth. "Cassandra was the first, now you're the next." Came a voice behind me. I had stopped running. My mind told my body to keep running the hell away, but it had never seemed to reach my legs. Then a flash of red._

Then that was when I was jerked awake in my dreams. Once more, I hit my head on my headboard. I muttered something in my anger, but I was mostly frightened by what I had just experienced. And something told me it was just about to become deja vu. But I had shook that away when I looked at my phone next to me. It read _11:57AM_. I exhaled, as much as I was a morning person when I had vivid dreams like the last they usually caused me to really sleep in. I heard a knock at my door. "Kayla, get up and get dressed. Ryuzaki said we're leaving in an hour." It was Cassandra.

I nodded on my pillow, even if I knew she couldn't see it as I slipped out of my bed's covers and stood up, yawning. "I'm on it." I yelled back at her with a sarcastic voice so she could know. I could hear a sigh behind the door before it turned and left. I moved to my black dresser to my right and picked out some basic clothes. It was a white graphic tee with an ace in the center and jean capris that went to my thighs. Once I was finished with my hair inside my bathroom, of which was down with a wavy texture I stepped out. "I'm ready." I told the air, thinking Cassandra had to be behind the door, but I just shrugged and went down the icy blue stairs back down to the workroom.

Ryuzaki was busy typing away as Light waged a conversation with him, but never succeeded. Matsuda was just coming from the hall. "So I heard we're going to the zoo?" He asked the obvious. That was him, alright. "Yeah. I had managed to convince Ryuzaki to let us after a lull in the case. Me, you, Light, Misa, Ryuzaki, and Cassandra is going, am I right?" I told him, looking at Ryuzaki, who didn't look too pleased. "Yes. The others will manage the case while we are gone." He replied in his cautious monotone.

Matsuda nodded. "Wow, a zoo! I haven't gone in years. ." He drawled off in his own little experiences. I still found it hard to believe Ryuzaki kept him on the team, but knew he was comedic relief for me and everyone else. I couldn't help but giggle, but that was ended abruptly when I was tackled on the stairs by a trippy blonde I didn't want to see at the moment. "Oh? Misa-Misa is so sorry for tackling Kay-chan." She apologized as I got up, and dusted myself off. "It's fine, Misa. Just try to look where you go, you know?" I joked, even if my shoulder was badly injured in the matter. Even if I was a bit irritated at her nickname of me, but it wasn't as bad as Cassandra in my eyes. . Cass-Cass.

But I held in my giggling for the moment as I walked down the stairs, giving myself a mental note never to stand on those without padded armor. Cassandra came down not much of a while later. Misa was caught up in either hugging Light or simply criticizing Ryuzaki for the handcuffing of her boyfriend. And when Ryuzaki finally got annoyed, I could see it. "Now that we are all present in a group, we should get going. Watari has prepared a vehicle for us." He jumped in, his voice not changing, but I had seen him like this before.

Light nodded, and me and Cassandra agreed. When Light accepted Misa immediately did as well. I still couldn't believe it. We were seriously going to the _zoo._


	18. Chapter XVII: Cut Short

**Seeing Is Believing Chapter XVII: Cut Short**

**A/N: Well, apparently people are literally asking for Misa to be killed off. So, I'll leave it up to the reviewers to give me ideas for her death. If you guys don't, I have a way anywho, so no worries there. They have to also be reasonable, because we all know this isn't a crack fiction. Thanks guys. I also do not own Death Note or any other copyrighted material mentioned in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**

_Kayla's P.O.V -_

Now, I'll tell you one thing. Never in the world, in Heaven or Hell, do what I did. And that was go inside a car with a newly-innocent mass murderer, his cult girlfriend, my best friend that looks like a cross of the Grudge and some random raven-haired girl on the street, and the world's greatest detective, whom may also be the second most annoying as well. For one reason alone –

I couldn't listen to my music over their talking.

Yeah, I hear you cracking up over there, but I couldn't hear a thing over that ditzy blonde going on about random things about either herself, her ratings, and Light. It didn't help that Cassandra was occasionally talking to myself or Ryuzaki, and usually at the most inconvenient time. The worst of it all was that it was an hour drive, and I was sure without my music drawing me out I would've had either a mental breakdown, or my brain would literally explode. Whichever came first. But the must frustrating was Misa next to me alone.

I didn't know if I was simply jealous at the time, but whenever she would say something she would bounce up and down in her seat, and me being seated next to her I would always feel the vibrations. And after an hour of continuous bouncing, I'd bet you'd go insane as well. But then she was always on the fact that Ryuzaki was chained to Light, and she claimed that Light was 'her's' and she wasn't in the mood for sharing. Finally, after thirty minutes that felt like an entirety I lost it.

"Misa, could you please just SHUT THE HELL UP?" I yelled, looking at her with angry eyes that seemed to glow red. She immediately stopped talking and glared back at me, and opened that god forsaken jaw of her's to say something before Light chimed in. "Kayla-san, what's got you so worked up?" He asked innocently. I laughed sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Light, but that girlfriend of yours needs to have a shock collar everytime she goes on about something. It's driving me clearly insane." I spoke, faking being calm to prove my point. Misa was blown and speechless, and I was happy enough as I shifted in my seat, silent.

Cassandra looked at me for a moment, but then her month curled to a smirk as she snickered at me. I sighed, not willing to hurt my voice complaining anymore. If I could, I would've just pushed Misa out of the limousine and be done with it. But I rathered not be charged with manslaughter in front of the world's greatest detective, of which would entirely defeat the purpose. I could hear Light say something in remark, but I just turned my music louder as I sulked, exhausted before we even arrived.

_Cassandra's P.O.V -_

I couldn't help but giggle at Kayla for what seemed to be the longest of times. Although, inside I actually agreed with her over the whole Misa-bit, and even a tad angry that it was her to laid it on her other than me. I just gave a sideways glance at Ryuzaki, who was busy watching it all, then he looked back at me. I could've sworn his eyes told me 'Yeah, what we deal with' before I looked back at Kayla, who was slumped on her seat, even if the seat belt kept her from going far into that. Her eyes were in her hair as she calmed down in reality, Misa throwing things out her for calling her out, only causing a more race in her heart. I knew what she was thinking.

"Misa, why not just leave Kayla-chan alone? Then we'll all be happy. I have to say myself, you _do _talk a bit much." Light admitted, obviously fed up with his 'girlfriend'. I smiled lightly to myself as Misa sighed in her own little style, of which was something akin to a snigger and a snort. It was only then she had finally quieted down, and he had officially arrived at the zoo once she did. I couldn't have been happier, and I doubted Kayla would be too depressed now.

_Kayla's P.O.V _-

I had always considered the zoo quite entertaining. At least, in America, or the real world for that matter. But I have to say, in Japan, it was a whole different matter. Now, I won't say that I'm going to criticize their culture, after all, I was truly a foreigner with just some supernatural power to understand everything they say or write, but I just found it. . Very strange.

Nevertheless, once we actually gotten to the exhibits Cassandra was edging that we should go to the panda exhibit first, and I knew exactly why. But soon enough Ryuzaki gave in, and the entire group shifted over to it. Once we had arrived, I smiled for probably the first time in the day. "Ryuzaki, were you raised by pandas? They look one in the same!" She giggled. Although, we both knew sarcasm wasn't one of Ryuzaki's understandings.

"I assure you I was not raised by Chinese Giant Pandas, as much similarities you may find." He responded, not even a inch of understanding her joke. I rolled my eyes. "Have you heard of sarcasm, Ryuzaki? We don't have to be so serious here, and you know that." I told the detective, crossing my arms. He gave me a half-hearted shrug as we turned and continued on with more exhibits.

We trotted off to an lion exhibit, but never stayed long, as Misa's complaining went. Eventually, I had managed to block her out and her constant conversations. She was certainly driving a nail in my ear, and I figured that by the time our trip was over I would either be deaf or dangerously close.

The only exhibit I was interested in was a snake exhibit. I couldn't remember the name, but the plaque in the front explained that in order to hunt, the snake would actually play 'mother' for baby turtles that lost their way, only to eat them days afterwards. For some reason, I had found that very intriguing, although the snake itself looked nearly the same as any other garden snake, even quite close to their size. But then I remembered that if they were to actually eat baby turtles, chances were they needed to be small enough to get inside the shell.

"Snakes, huh, Kayla?" Cassandra teased me. We were currently separated into two groups- Light, Misa, and Ryuzaki, then there were just me and Cassandra. I had purposed the idea an hour before. I looked at her and smiled. "Read the plaque." I told her. So she just nodded and read it. "Playing mother and eating baby turtles? How deceptive." She joked. "And intelligent. For as far as animals go." I added. She huffed as her phone in her back pocket rang. "Must be Ryuzaki. C'mon." She replied.

I didn't want to leave, but Ryuzaki didn't look too happy, nor did even Light as we met up with them. I had decided that was due to a multitude of things. So I simply waved as Cassandra and I marched up to them. "Ryuzaki, it's only been two hours. Why are we going so soon?" Cassandra was the first to speak. I stayed silent. "Because, Cassandra-chan, someone decided to take a picture of myself." Ryuzaki responded, looking over at me. I blinked.

"So you're saying an innocent picture I took is the reason we're leaving? I have to say, you're just being paranoid." I defended myself, but he wouldn't have it. He looked as if he could drag us both back to the car, and if he could carry me whilst tackling me, I was sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I did say this was going to be an upcoming _arc, _but I found literally no inspiration for it. Sorry guys. To make it up, there's going to be Misa's death, LxCassandra, LightxKayla, the whole nine yards.**


End file.
